


Heart's Desire

by bigCheese



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: High school AU. While Noctis worries about his future and what he wants to make of it, Prompto decides to finally approach the guy he's been friend-pining for for years. Noctis may finally discover something he wants more desperately than he could ever have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm still in promptis heaven, and I'm back with a new fic. It's a high school au of all things lmao (i graduated high school four years ago why am i writing abt that awful time in my life oh well)
> 
> Just a few specifications um, this doesn't happen in Lucis, and since it's an AU, I'm gonna take the liberty of setting the story where I live? Which is Montreal, CAN, so the standard for things will be that of my province (ex: high school is five years, and by the last one, students are typically 16-17). Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Noctis and Luna are going out at first. Bear with this, pls.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oh, how he wishes he was at home napping.

 

Monday: the second to last day of August. Outside, the welcoming banners threaten spontaneous combustion, and, if Noctis is thankful for one thing, it's the AC in the auditorium. No one should have to suffer the stench from rows of sweaty male students packed together in tight rows.

 

It's orientation day; while the principal drones on about the coming school year, Noctis fixes bleary eyes on the ceiling – off in the land of daydreams. A scenario featuring characters in a video game that he's been obsessing over recently plays out in his head. It reminds him about a time-limited raid scheduled in the evening, and he holds back a gasp. He can't let himself forget again.

 

Somehow the principal and other faculty members reach the end of their speech introducing themselves, the school, or the new wave of students; the antsy teenagers are released with an invitation to stick around if they have questions. Noctis bee-lines for the exit.

 

Noctis weathers the sweltering heat outside the auditorium by visualizing his room: cool, empty, quiet, and soon to welcome him back in its loving arms. He will milk this evening for all it's worth, before his workload piles up. He'll take a nap, have snacks brought up to his room, and play video games until he crashes. It's his usual routine, but he would turn it to the extreme today. Extreme lounging.

 

''Noctis, wait!''

 

Stopping on his way to his car – a beautiful, shiny convertible – Noctis turns to the sound of his friend's voice. Well. Friend might be too generous a word.

 

The fair-haired young man walking towards him and he were certainly friends at some point in their youth, but, a subtle, yet undeniable rift had formed between them in the past year. Noctis greets him with a nod.

 

''Going home?'' Ravus eyes him somewhat critically. ''The girls should be finishing soon, too.''

 

There it is, the cause of their unspoken fallout. Next to their private, all-boys school stands its sister school – for girls. The students from either school can – are encouraged to, even – mix and mingle in the outdoors campus grounds, although the co-habitation ends there.

 

Luna attends the all-girls school – Ravus' sister, and Noctis' girlfriend.

 

Normally, Noctis waits for her after school. The fact that Noctis seemed to forget today probably appears to Ravus as an unacceptable affront to his darling sister, one he is sure to latch upon. Ravus has been trying to pry Noctis and Luna apart since they began dating; Noctis feels a pang of pity for Luna, picturing the speech she would have to sit through tonight.

 

Turning to face Ravus squarely, Noctis says: ''Luna told me not to wait today. She's helping the orientation committee clean up.''

 

''Oh, right,'' Ravus replies, like he didn't already know. ''Well, I'll wait. Someone has to take her home.''

 

Noctis resists the urge to roll his eyes. ''She _has_ a bus pass.''

 

Ravus looks at him as if Noctis suggested lighting Luna on fire – once more, Noctis rolls his eyes mentally. If they were anywhere near sundown, Noctis would understand Ravus' concern. As it so happens, however, it's hardly past noon, and dozens of Luna's schoolmates would be riding back with her. Ravus' scowl, then, has to come from disdain – and he doesn't know a thing about Luna if he thinks riding in the bus bothers her.

 

''Well, as long as we got that figured out,'' Noctis says cheekily, leaving Ravus to grind his teeth. As Noctis walks to the car, he pulls out his phone.

 

N: [Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?]

 

The reply comes as he slips behind the wheel.

 

L: [Did Ravus get to you?]

 

N: [He should be collecting his gold metal for most] Noctis types in 'anal', then reconsiders. Luna doesn't appreciate coarse language. [overprotective brother ever any time soon]

 

L: [Stifling, more like. Ignore him. I'll be fine, go and lounge to your heart's content.] The message is punctuated by a smiling-blushing emoji.

 

Noctis smiles at the screen. [Alright thanks Luna] He ponders over the message a minute before adding in a kiss emoji. He throws his phone on the passenger seat, and switches on the ignition. Briefly, Noctis wonders if Ravus is watching him as he pulls out of the school's parking lot and drives away.

 

 

*

 

His father's home for dinner, and that's a pleasant surprise. Noctis allows for a change in _his_ evening's schedule, joining Regis at the table. The table is fit to seat ten people – four on each side – but Regis pulls out the chair closest to him, by one of the ends. The gesture is so like his father, homely and familiar, that Noctis can't help smiling.

 

''You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you?''

 

Oh, right. It _is_ his birthday. He forgot until Luna brought him homemade pastries that morning, and he'd forgotten again until now. Noctis doesn't think much of it. His birthday isn't a big deal to him – although he does hope for cake.

 

They sit down to a wonderful meal, and talk about their days. It's one-sided, and a bit exhausting, with Regis asking his son question upon question – _how was your day? how is dear Luna doing? have you gone down fishing lately? -_ but Noctis doesn't mind too much. His father's away for weeks, sometimes months, at a time because of his work, and they rarely get a chance to talk.

 

It's not long after Noctis finishes telling him about his day at school that Regis grows pensive, looking at his son with a soft, melancholy smile.

 

''Seventeen today...and your last year of high school,'' he says simply. ''How does it make you feel?''

 

''Uh...,'' Noctis wants to humour his dad, at least. ''I don't know...''

 

Regis nods twice, as if he understands the general sentiment. ''Have you thought about what you want to do after graduation?''

 

Oh, that's a harder one. Noctis is tempted to bite his lip as he stares at the food on his plate like the answer to his father's question is tucked under the roasted asparagus. The short answer is no, he hasn't thought about the future. The long answer is: yes, he's thought about it the way one might look at the drawn curtains of a shower after watching a horror movie. Whatever's hiding behind the curtains is imminent, unknown, and potentially dangerous; the best thing to do is turn around and wait for morning, which sums up how Noctis has been approaching his future. It's scary, it's shapeless, and it's easier to just put off thinking about it for tomorrow.

 

That's a bit of a mouthful, though, and Noctis isn't the best at expressing himself, so he answers, ''Not really—But I know I should. I'm _going_ to.''

 

''Don't feel pressured, Noctis,'' Regis answers with his calm, rumbling voice. ''There's always time. You can talk to me about it if you feel it might help. Even if I'm not at home, I'm only a phone call away.''

 

''Yeah,'' Noctis lowers his head, and he feels like a child again. ''Thanks, Dad.''

 

''Now, about fishing—How about we go on a little expedition soon?''

 

 

*

 

Noctis shuffles back to his room, fresh out of the shower. His father and he cleared the table an hour ago, after sharing a delicious chocolate cake, and Regis retreated to his study. It's around nine; Noctis pulls his curtains closed before he turns on the light.

 

Knowing he shouldn't, he collapses on the bed, damp towel and all, heaving a long sigh. The sheets turn dark under him while Noctis turns over the conversation he had at dinner in his head. He said he would think about the future, and he had to make good on his word eventually.

 

His father has always encouraged his son to do what he wants with his life. He never pressured Noctis to follow in his footsteps, to go to college, to get married, nothing. The man is one of those rare parents who say ''I just want you to be happy'' – and actually mean it. Noctis could become a professional fisherman, or start a band, or go into stripping, and Regis would be proud of him. Well. He may have concerns about stripping.

 

The problem is that Noctis has to become _something_ , eventually, and he isn't sure what he _wants_ to become. Scratch that – he has no idea. Most of the people he knows have ambitions: Luna, for example, wants to study medicine. He knows she can do it, too. He can already picture her saving lives, coming out of the operating room to a patient's family with an angelic smile and the word of safeguarded life on her lips.

 

But Noctis doesn't have that. He doesn't have a dream, or an ambition. He knows he could spend some time figuring it out in college, but he doubts that it would do him any good. He would only waste time and money wandering aimlessly from one program to another. And the one thing Noctis can't do to his father is amount to nothing.

 

Muscles stiff from the cold, Noctis gets up, gets into his nightwear. He glances at his game console, considers playing, then decides he's not up to it. Even that seems like too big a hurdle. All Noctis wants to do is curl up on his bed, and wallow in self-hatred until he falls asleep. So, he crawls under the moist sheets, and closes his eyes.

 

He'll look behind the curtain tomorrow.

 

*

 

Prompto has no idea what the principal is saying; all he's been thinking during the entire address is _today's the day._ It has to be today. The start of a new year – his _last_ year of high school, which could possibly mean his last chance. He's a different man today. _New school year, new me._ He can do it. He can talk to Noctis.

 

While the speeches move along, Prompto starts wondering, for what could be the millionth time, what exactly drives him to talk to this one guy. It's not a gay thing, he thinks—he knows. He _knows_ he's not attracted to Noctis. The boy is good-looking, sure, but it's not that. It really isn't. What Prompto feels is like pining, only it isn't romantic. Friend-pining. That's what it is. He really wants to be friends with this one guy.

 

 _That's a thing,_ he thinks.

 

He doesn't really know why he feels that way. He remembers seeing Noctis for the first time in elementary school, shortly after Prompto's parents moved to this city. Prompto didn't have the nerve to approach Noctis for a number of reasons then, but, as time passed, as Prompto built up confidence along with a circle of casual friends, the desire to befriend Noctis remained.

 

Years passed since that first encounter, but today is the day.

 

The next thing he knows, people are pushing him on their way out of the auditorium. Prompto blinks and sputters, trying to find his balance as he searches the crowd for the telltale shock of black hair. He trips his way outside, and looks around—he spots Noctis near the parking lot, talking to that scary guy who's constantly scowling.

 

A twinge of disappointment pinches his stomach: Prompto can't walk up to Noctis while someone else is around – not the least of whom Ravus. Besides, they seem to be having an argument? Maybe not, but, Prompto's definitely not getting involved. He watches Noctis stroll away from Ravus until Noctis takes off in his glimmering, brand new convertible. A sigh escapes his lips. ''So, tomorrow's the day, I guess. Yeah.''

 

Prompto thinks of texting his friends, see if they want to hang out for a bit – he stops with his phone out of his pocket, reconsidering. They probably won't go for it. If they do, they'll just sit and talk while he zones out, trying to convince himself that he doesn't feel disconnected from them.

 

In the end, he starts on the way home. It's a bit of a walk, but he used to run the distance years ago, when he started working out to lose weight. The habit stuck, although he wouldn't be paid to run in this heat. He trudges home, trying to recapture his good mood from earlier.

 

When he gets home, he isn't surprised to find the house empty.

 

*

 

The next morning, in a stroke of luck, Prompto spots Noctis as he nears the school. He's alone, and the entrance isn't too crowded – this is the perfect chance. Prompto prepares to head his way and—Prompto flinches as something is shoved against his stomach. He has just enough time to look down, see some kind of poster, and look up to see a burly student walking off with a stack of papers in hand.

 

Prompto looks down at the poster again, raising an eyebrow as he realizes it's advertising a beginning-of-year party this coming Friday. A party, huh? He's tagged along to a few, never had a good time, left it at that. Still, he holds on to the poster, stuffing it in his bag with the intention of recycling it at home.

 

Noctis is long gone by now, so Prompto makes his way to class, accepting another defeat. _Lunch time_ , he thinks resolutely.

 

Given that it's the first class, Prompto allows himself to tune out the lecture, and plays games on his phone. Lunch time rolls around eventually; the classroom clears at lightning speed – save for the few lazybones that can't be bothered to do anything faster than necessary. Noctis is one of them.

 

Good. Perfect. A mostly empty classroom, no distractions. It's time. Prompto gets up, squares his shoulders, and walks up to Noctis' desk.

 

''H—hey,'' his voice jumps a pitch, ''Noctis, right?''

 

Noctis looks up at him, blinking. Probably wondering who Prompto is, and why he's talking to him out of the blue. ''Yeah...?''

 

''Uh,'' Prompto smiles nervously; now he realizes that he didn't plan what to say. _Think, think, think! You don't stop at someone's desk just to say 'hi'. Well, what am I supposed to say? 'I want to be your friend'? Come on!_ Prompto's struck by a panic-born idea, and he reaches in his bag with trembling fingers. Handing the poster he received this morning to Noctis, he asks: ''Did y-you get one of these?''

 

Noctis takes the poster from Prompto's hand to look at it, then looks up again. ''Oh. Uh, no. Thanks. Is it your party?''

 

And for some reason, Prompto replies: ''Yeah!''

 

He panicked. He panicked. On the spot, he thought handing someone else his own invitation made no sense, so, he lied. He didn't realize that it wasn't _that_ weird. _'Hey, I don't want this. Take it.'_ Simple as that, but he _panicked_.

 

Prompto tries to take a deep breath. This isn't the end of the world, he can come back from this. Clear up the misunderstanding, and go from there. Noctis is a cool guy, Prompto just knows it. Just as Prompto opens his mouth, Noctis' phone buzzes.

 

Noctis reads the message on the screen, and says quickly: ''Sorry, gotta go.'' He picks up his stuff, leaving without a look back.

 

Prompto watches him go, feeling his muscles deflate as the pressure leaves his body. He's about ready to keel over. The conversation – if it could be called that – was a mess, to say the least, and now he invited Noctis to a party that he would supposedly host. Prompto isn't even sure he remembers the _address._ A nervous teeter leaves his mouth.

 

''Alright, ok,'' he takes the deep breath he needed earlier. ''I can fix this. No worries.''

 

And then, with something of a smile, he thinks, _I finally talked to him at least._

 

*

 

Noctis hurries out of the school, heading towards the co-ed courtyard. Tables are lined up close to the school buildings; beyond them is a fairly large stretch of sparkling lawn that gives into small, rolling hills rowed with oak trees. Noctis usually meets with Luna underneath one of the oaks for lunch, when he isn't too lazy to leave his desk, and, he just received a message telling him to go there right away.

 

Luna waits in their usual spot, kneeling on a blue and white quilt that she made herself. She looks up at him as he arrives, lovely as always in her uniform, with a light blue ribbon tying her hair up in a ponytail. Someone else sits beside her, Noctis notices after he casts a smile on Luna. It's Iris, a cheerful girl in the year below them, with whom Noctis struck up an unexpected friendship. Noctis looks between them. ''What's the emergency?''

 

''Ah, that was me!'' Iris tilts to the side gingerly. ''You were taking too long to get here.''

 

Noctis blinks at her, dubious. ''Seriously? Someone was talking to me.''

 

''Hey, it's not everyday I grace you two with my presence! I ditched my friends, too, you know?''

 

''Yeah, yeah,'' Noctis sighs. It's pointless getting mad at Iris: he knows that she never does anything with ill intentions. He also knows that if he makes her cry, he'll have to deal with her terrifying older brother. Noctis sits down beside Luna, taking his lunch out of his bag. He feels a little guilty at leaving the boy in his class so abruptly, but there's no use dwelling on it. The conversation seemed over anyway.

 

It's odd that the boy should talk to Noctis out of the blue. Noctis recognizes him – they've been at the same school for years – but they've never spoken before. Then, Noctis remembers the party. Munching on a sandwich, he pulls out the poster that he haphazardly stuffed in his bag. Big, block letters advertising a beginning-of-year party, along with a few specifications (time, address, instructions to bring over booze and anyone interested) and a poorly-made graphic design.

 

Luna and Iris pause in their conversation to look over at the poster. Iris catches on the word 'party', and her eyes go wide. ''Are you going?''

 

Noctis shrugs. Parties aren't really his thing. Too much drinking and screaming and, occasionally, fighting – depending on how much drinking there is. He's never gotten drunk himself, and he doesn't see the appeal of it.

 

Iris gapes at him. ''You _have_ to!! And you have to take me.''

 

''What?''

 

''I don't have my license yet—or a car, for that matter. You have to drive me.''

 

''I _have_ to, now?'' Noctis glances from Iris' impish smile to Luna. He already knows the answer, but he asks: ''Do you want to go?''

 

''I will pass,'' Luna says, ''but that should not stop you and Iris from going.''

 

Noctis turns the idea over in his head. The last ''beginning-of-year'' party of his high school life, and, it's at the home of someone who seems tame enough. Noctis gets the feeling that he should take the opportunity. ''Guess it wouldn't hurt to swing by...''

 

''Yes!!'' Iris squeals.

 

''But I'm _not_ driving all your little friends over,'' Noctis says sternly. ''Just you.''

 

Iris blushes, and Noctis doesn't notice. She repeats softly, ''Just me.''

 

The three of them sit and talk in the shade of the oak tree. Overhead, the afternoon sun of the last day of August inches downward.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. A chapter describing a house party, written by a girl who's never been to a house party.   
> o but the naked girl anecdote is real tho, my friend told me abt it (and i trust her not to make up shit like that)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first week of school rolls by in the sticky heat of early September. New students enter, new friendships are formed through tentative, nervous conversations, and the dreamlike quality of summer vacation drifts slowly away on the wave of activity. Routine is scheduled to retake its throne officially next Monday, after the weekend of the beginning-of-year bash.

 

Noctis dozes through most of his classes; in his rare moments of lucidity, he thinks about everything but school. His father's taking him fishing soon before taking off for another month, so, there's that. Along with that, there's the future talk, which hasn't come up again, and lurks in Noctis' mind regardless, there's Luna and her brother, there's all the inane stuff that always takes up most of a person's attention, and there's Prompto.

 

The two of them fumbled through a few awkward conversations since the first time they talked – starting with Noctis confirming that he would attend Prompto's party with a friend in grade 10 and _is that ok_ and such. Prompto seems like a cool guy: a little jumpy, but nice. Funny, positive. He carries a camera everywhere he goes, and he's always snapping shots of this and that. He's fun, and, Noctis thinks that it'd be nice to make a new friend.

 

The last bell rings on Friday afternoon, and students start pouring out of the classrooms to the front doors. Prompto stops by Noctis' desk, looking a little jittery as he says: ''Still coming by tonight, buddy?''

 

''Yeah, count on it,'' Noctis grins. ''Not sure when, but I'll be there.''

 

''Good, good,'' Prompto nods. ''I—uh. I should hurry and get the place ready, huh?''

 

''Guess so.'' Noctis is tempted to ask why Prompto looks so pale, but he refrains. ''I'm sure it'll turn out great.''

 

''What? Oh—yeah. Sure it will.'' Prompto scratches his cheek, grinning, and shakes off whatever's on his mind. Clapping Noctis' shoulder, he runs off with a: ''Alright, see you later!''

 

Noctis watches him leave, then finishes packing up his stuff. He meets Luna outside, and drives her home. They sit in his car for a while, in the driveway of her parents' sumptuous estate, chatting about whatever crosses their mind. They hold hands, daring not to do anything more this close to Luna's family, until Luna decides it's time for her to run. She tells him to have fun at the party before he drives away.

 

At home, Noctis lounges in his room for a couple of hours until he gets a text from Iris, reminding him to get ready. Turning to his closet, he pulls the first things that meet his hand: shirt, pants, jacket – all black, because he loves the colour black. Evening falls slowly as the shimmering glow of the sun gathers on the horizon and dies away. It's a little past eight: the party's started. Iris should be satisfied – she would never show up at a party on time.

 

Noctis leaves to pick Iris up, hoping he doesn't run into her brother. Luckily, she's waiting outside by the time he gets there, wrapped in a big jacket that Gladiolus probably made her wear. She beams and slips in the passenger seat, squealing: ''Let's go!!''

 

Noctis glances over as he drives to see Iris hunching on her seat and pulling off her pants. She throws them in the backseat along with her jacket, and smooths over the black dress that she tucked in to pass off as a shirt. Catching Noctis' glance, she smirks, and asks: ''Like what you see?''

 

Noctis shakes his head, smiling fondly. ''Don't make _all_ the guys fall for you.''

 

Iris looks away, a secretive air falling on her features. ''There's only one...,'' she mutters, and trails off.

 

''What?''

 

''Nothing!'' Iris jumps on another topic, and the both of them chat until they near the party. The street is backed up with cars, so Noctis parks in the next street over. It's just as well, he thinks, at least he won't run the risk of some drunken guest wrecking his car. Iris and he walk the distance to the house, feeling the sidewalk begin to tremble beneath their feet from the bass.

 

It's a big house. A little smaller than Noctis' and Luna's, but big. They reach the door, and Iris stops Noctis as he extends his hand to knock. ''Do you really think anyone would hear you?'' After shaking her head at him the way she would at a child, she opens the unlocked door, and they walk in.

 

*

 

Prompto chugs a plastic cup-full of beer, wincing at the taste, and eyes the keg reluctantly – considering a refill. The party's underway, and he hasn't cleared up the misunderstanding with Noctis; hence why he needs to drink this swill.

 

Noctis is going to show up thinking Prompto owns this _mansion_ , when he actually lives in a modest condo. Prompto fills up his cup to the cheering of his friends who mercifully tagged along. They might not be the best of friends, but he appreciated having them with him when he showed up at the party as nearly the first guest.

 

He talks absentmindedly with his friends, standing where he can occasionally glance at the front door. He needs to intercept Noctis as soon as he walks in, lest Noctis run into the real owner of this place. Oh, that's right: Prompto's going through with this lie. It's too late to back out now; he has to take this the whole way. Soon, everyone will be too drunk to tell people apart, anyway, and he might as well be taken for the host. A voice in the back of Prompto's head nags him that lying about himself is what got him the friends he barely cares about, but he ignores it.

 

The house has filled up considerably by the time Noctis walks through the front door. He casts a cautious look around the open plan of the house and the throngs of the students taking up every inch of free space. There's a cute girl hanging off his arm – they're both dressed in black, and it makes them look like a couple. Prompto throws back his drink, and calls out: ''Noct!!''

 

Noctis sees him waving by the kitchen island, and walks over with the girl in tow. ''Good turnout,'' he says with a grin.

 

''Yeah!'' Prompto grins back at him. ''Better than I expected. Who's this?''

 

''I'm Iris,'' the girl answers with a dazzling smile. ''Is beer the only thing to drink around here?''

 

''I'm Prompto aaand...'fraid so.''

 

''Ugh, high school boys are so unoriginal. What about your parents' stash?''

 

''Iris...,'' Noctis warns.

 

Throwing up her arms, Iris retorts: ''I'm just asking!''

 

Prompto somehow manages not to freak out at the question – this isn't his house, he has no idea where the secret alcohol stash is – and cranks out an easygoing chuckle. He fills up a cup, and hands it to Iris. ''Here. It's not too bad if you pinch our nose, and you won't notice the taste after a couple.''

 

''My man,'' Iris downs the cup, and waves her hands. ''Keep them coming.''

 

Prompto gives her a refill, and looks questioningly at Noctis.

 

''None for me. I have to drive her home after this.''

 

''What?!'' Iris gapes at him. ''You're not serious, Noct, come on! Have a few!''

 

Noctis holds Iris' expectant stare for a moment, before he heaves a sigh. Alright. One beer won't kill him. He's here to have fun, isn't he? To forget all about the stuff that's been running through his mind all week. Holding out a hand, he accepts a cup from Prompto, and takes a big sip. Disgusting. Iris grins, and pats his back approvingly.

 

They chat for a while as the alcohol warms its way into Noctis' system. Iris and Prompto hit it off; Noctis puts in a word here and there while they talk about music, fashion, movies – apparently, photography isn't Prompto's only interest. Noctis is satisfied watching them, cradling his drink in his hands. A glow of contentment settles over him – even the booming of the speakers, and the sweaty heat inside the house doesn't bother him.

 

''Alright, enough standing around,'' Iris says suddenly, as if on cue. ''Let's go dance!''

 

Noctis and Prompto blink in unison, looking from Iris to the living room area; where a mass of boys and girls is swaying and grinding to the beat of a particularly nasty song. Noctis feels gross just looking at it. It's fine for other people to do it, but he doesn't think he could handle the closeness. He turns to Iris, and deadpans: ''Go nuts.''

 

Iris pouts, visibly disappointed, but heads over the dance floor anyway. Noctis is a little reluctant to leave her alone despite knowing she can take care of herself.

 

''She's right about standing around, though,'' Prompto says, dodging the twelfth drunk reaching for the cups. ''Come on.''

 

Noctis follows him towards the back of the house, navigating through the crowd: the couples pressed up against the walls, the guys horsing around, the people who drifted here from the dance floor. Going through the back door, Noctis and Prompto emerge onto a wooden deck that gives into the backyard. The sweet, night air makes Noctis light-headed.

 

It's quieter outside, even with the handful of guests loitering around. There's a pool built in the ground with underwater lights that make its surface sparkle enticingly; a few guests are fooling around in the water.

 

Prompto sits by the edge of the deck, and Noctis joins him. They talk for a long while; the words come easily. A girl by the pool peels off her shirt, and they look away with a simultaneous ''whoa—ok''. That tickles Prompto for some reason. ''Well, aren't we innocent.''

 

''We're fine,'' Noctis says. ''It wouldn't be right to look.''

 

Prompto checks to see if the girl went in the pool. ''Yeah...At least, no one took pictures. At another party I've been to, a girl got high, and got naked outside by the pool. Another girl wrapped a towel around her, but some guys had already been taking pictures.''

 

Noctis frowns. What if that kind of thing happened to Luna or Iris? Thinking about it reminds him of Iris back inside, alone. ''I should go check on Iris.''

 

''Yeah, good call.'' Prompto gets up, and follows Noctis inside.

 

The air is even stuffier when they walk back in, and getting around is a struggle. It takes just long enough to find Iris for Noctis to feel a jerk of panic in his stomach, until Prompto spots her past a group of people doing shots. Noctis doesn't ask where the alcohol came from; he beelines towards Iris, holding her up just as she stumbles her way somewhere – probably a bathroom.

 

''Iris, hey,'' he calls out softly, ''you with me?''

 

''Noct...?'' Iris blinks up at him, and her eyes are hazy. ''I-I don't feel so good...''

 

''Alright, just wait. You're gonna be fine.'' Noctis turns to Prompto, and asks: ''Where's the bathroom?''

 

Not only are both the downstairs bathroom taken, there are guests waiting outside to go in. Iris' face looks ashen, and Noctis looks down at her, forehead creased with concern. ''What about upstairs?''

 

''Uh—'' Prompto pauses, his stomach grows cold. The second floor is off-limits; which shouldn't matter, except it does, because it means he has no idea where the bathroom is. But it's not like he can refuse Noctis in this situation, so, he has to hope for the best. Maybe some guests wandered up despite the warning, and are idling by the bathroom. ''Y-yeah, let's go.''

 

As they go up the stairs, Prompto has the crawling feeling of his lie physically catching up to him. There's no one on the second floor, and all the doors are closed – it's almost surreal. A party full of drunk teenagers, and not one of them sneaked upstairs, to make out in a private room or something? A hallway full of closed doors; he feels like he's in a nightmare.

 

He's got no choice, so he opens a door at random after making a mental prayer.

 

No luck. It's a bedroom.

 

Noctis looks over his shoulder, and a harsh frown appears on his face. ''This is not the time to mess around. Don't you live here?''

 

Prompto laughs nervously – it probably sounds more like a sob – and tries another door. Needless to say, he wants to die by the time they find the bathroom. Noctis shoulders past him, bringing Iris to the toilet where she bends over instantly and starts hurling. Noctis lowers her to the floor, and moves the strands of hair that are long enough to stick to her chin. ''That's it, you're ok...,'' he says soothingly, rubbing circles on her back.

 

While Iris empties her stomach, Noctis turns to look at Prompto – who's standing by the door, his face twisted with shame and guilt. ''So,'' Noctis states, matter-of-fact, ''this _isn't_ your house.''

 

''No...,'' Prompto answers pathetically.

 

Noctis stares at him for a moment. Then: ''Why'd you lie about it?''

 

''I-I don't know,'' Prompto blurts out, and he's freaking out because this is the first time he's been called out on a lie. ''When I talked to you that first time, I...I didn't know what to say—and it just came out.''

 

''You had a week to fix it, though.''

 

''I know, I know—! It's just so— _easy_ for me to lie. I've done it for so long, I barely remember how to be myself...'' Prompto checks himself; this isn't about him. Noctis isn't interested in Prompto's insecurities and life problems. This is about him lying, and failing to help Iris in a time of need. Deflating, Prompto mutters: ''I'm so sorry.''

 

 _There goes my chance of becoming friends with him_ , Prompto thinks. _God, I'm stupid._

 

''I think I get it,'' Noctis says. He glances at Iris, makes sure she's not choking, then, casts a forgiving eye on Prompto. ''But you don't have to pretend with me. I think you're cool—if a little weird—so just be yourself. It would such to lose a friend over a stupid lie.''

 

Shock blooms on Prompto's face; his lips part. ''Wait...you're not mad?''

 

''I probably would be if Iris were worse off, but, she's fine. Luckily for you. Now, stop standing there and go get her a glass of water.''

 

''Y-yeah, got it!''

 

Still reeling from Noctis' words – his acceptance, his forgiveness – Prompto dashes out of the bathroom, down the stairs to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water, and runs back up. He reenters the bathroom tentatively. ''Ah, here,'' he starts, handing over the glass.

 

''Thanks.'' Noctis gets Iris to lean away from the toilet to take a sip of water. He puts the glass down as she hunches back over the toilet, and makes a face. This is his fault. Sighing, he looks at Prompto. ''So, where do you actually live?''

 

Prompto doesn't feel completely comfortable yet, doesn't know how casually he should act, so he keeps an arm's distance between them. He does allow himself to sit on the floor at least, one leg drawn up. Rubbing his neck, he answers: ''Oh, in a _much_ smaller place. Like, six times smaller, about a twenty minutes walk from the school.''

 

''Did you think that would bother me?''

 

''Uh—haha,'' Prompto scratches the back of his neck. ''I don't know.''

 

Noctis shakes his head in disbelief. ''It doesn't.''

 

''Right. Hey—uh—I just wanna say I'm sorry, again. For lying and—''

 

''It's fine. We'll just start over, ok?''

 

Prompto blinks at him, and it takes him a moment to say: ''I'd like that.''

 

They look at each other in understanding; they know that the rocky start to their friendship is behind them. It could just be the humbling feeling of sitting on the tiled floor of a bathroom as a friend empties her guts out, and the private quality of the moment, but they feel oddly close to one another. Their moment is interrupted by the sound of Iris' gagging, and Noctis lifts his head, letting out a deprecating laugh. ''I can't believe we're bonding to this. I feel like I'm getting a glimpse of what high school is like for the party crowd.''

 

Prompto grins hesitantly. ''They say strong friendships are forged in the crucible of high school.''

 

''Yeah?'' Noctis pats Iris gently on the back. ''Hear that, Iris?''

 

For all response, Iris raises her head, and groans: ''Don't let Gladdy see me like this...''

 

''Don't worry, we're gonna give you all the time you need to sober up before I drive you back. Time for another sip.''

 

The party rages on downstairs while the three of them ride out the rest of the evening.

 

*

 

They leave the party an hour later, leaving the puke-encrusted toilet seat unaccounted for, and Noctis offers to drive Prompto home.

 

''God, I'm so embarrassed...,'' Iris whines, her cheek stuck to the car window. Her head is starting to hurt, and she's just coming out of that contemplative mood of late-insobriety. She remembers the party through bits and pieces, but, the puking, she remembers. Vividly.

 

''Don't worry about it,'' Noctis says. ''It happens to everyone.''

 

''It didn't happen to you two! I shouldn't have done shots with those guys, ugh...''

 

''It'll happen to us sooner or later,'' Prompto chimes in from the backseat. ''It's a priceless learning experience!''

 

Noctis pulls into Iris' driveway, and turns to her. ''Alright, you good to go?''

 

''Yeah,'' Iris nods, ''um, I think I had a pair of pants back there...?''

 

Prompto finds the pants and the jacket; Iris slips the clothes back on, leans over the hug Noctis, and runs out of the car. ''Thanks for everything!''

 

Noctis waits until she enters the house, while Prompto moves to the passenger seat. He follows directions to Prompto's place, and pulls over by the sidewalk. The condominium looks fine on the outside – no visible signs of dilapidation or poor sanitation. Noctis wonders why Prompto would be embarrassed about living here. _Then again, I'm a rich kid from his perspective, and he's right to think some of us are assholes..._ , Noctis thinks, calling up an image of Ravus.

 

''Thanks for driving me, man,'' Prompto dribbles his fingers on the hem of his shirt. ''Just to be sure, you're really cool with...everything that happened tonight?''

 

''We're cool,'' Noctis assures him.

 

''Alright—cool.'' Prompto grins, somewhere between sheepish and grateful. He steps out of the car, and stands by the door a moment. Hesitating. Then: ''See you on Monday, Noct.''

 

Noctis smiles. ''See you Monday.''

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry if this chapter took longer, the response to this is kinda underwhelming compared to my other fics so i got pretty bummed out. Anw moving on. 
> 
> The first part of this chap (the whole iggy bit) is mostly a joke lmao
> 
> Enjoy

The talk of the school as it settles into its regular routine is the new 10th and 11th grade science teacher: Ignis Scientia. He alternates classes between the sister schools, and its not long before the gossip on the girls' side carries to the other.

 

It's not every year that high schools are blessed with teachers quite like Mr. Scientia. Patient, passionate, actually _good_ at teaching, and, most importantly, devilishly handsome. His presence in the school is like a breath of fresh air. Within a week, the question on everyone's lips – boys and girls alike – is _is he single_?

 

Noctis is oblivious to all the chatter until one day, in science class, Prompto asks him: ''So what do you think about this whole big craze over the new teacher?''

 

They're paired up on an experiment, looking positively dorky in their safety goggles. Pausing in his task, Noctis blinks at Prompto. ''Huh?''

 

''You know,'' Prompto points his chin towards Ignis, who is helping a group of students not too far off, ''him. All the girls are gaga over him.''

 

Noctis grants the teacher a cursory glance, assesses that there's nothing there worth his interest, and turns back to Prompto. ''What's that got to do with anything?''

 

''Well, the way I hear it, some of the guys are gaga, too.''

 

''And are you asking me if _I_ am? Is that what you're doing?''

 

''Well...,'' Prompto pauses; considers. ''Yeah, I guess.''

 

Noctis sighs, but he can't help a fond feeling building up in his stomach. This kind of silly conversation, isn't it what friendship is all about? The two of them have grown considerably more comfortable with each other in the span of a few weeks. Just to humour Prompto, Noctis glances at the teacher once more, confirming that there's nothing for him there. ''Look, if I had a crush on our science teacher, I would've told you earlier.''

 

Prompto brings a hand to press against his heart, eyes wide and shining. ''Aw, really? You'd open up to me about that?''

 

''Isn't that what friends do?'' Noctis grins at Prompto's theatrics. _He's such a dork._ Then, side-eyeing Ignis, he asks: ''So, what about you?''

 

''Am _I_ into him?'' Prompto looks at Ignis, cupping his chin. He scrunches his eyebrows; pretends to be seriously considering the question. Finally, he shrugs, making a vague gesture with his hand. ''Eh. Not my type.''

 

Noctis raises an eyebrow, and he grins. ''Sexy isn't your type?''

 

Prompto gives him a stare, blinking. ''Sexy, huh?''

 

The stare makes Noctis reconsider his choice of words, and his cheeks grow warm. ''Shut up. I was just playing along.''

 

''Hey, it's cool if you're into dudes,'' Prompto puts up his hands.

 

''I'm not—''

 

''Noctis, Prompto, are you having trouble with the experiment?''

 

The boys freeze to see Ignis standing by their table, an eyebrow gracefully arched in question. The experiment lies forgotten, halfway done; Noctis realizes they've been chatting for a while. About the teacher's good looks, and Noctis' sexual preferences no less. Quick, make up something. ''U-uh yeah, what are we supposed to do here?''

 

Ignis looks at them dubiously – it's clear that he sees right through them. Nonetheless, he points at their work sheet. ''May I?''

 

Noctis nods, and Ignis leans closer to check on their progress. Noctis catches a whiff of the scent clinging to his clothes – subtle and masculine. By the time Ignis pulls away, Noctis is red to the tip of his ears.

 

''I've no doubt you two can figure out what to do next,'' Ignis says, ''if you'll kindly put the chitchat on hold.''

 

''Y-yeah...,'' Noctis stammers as the teacher ambles away. Then, softly: ''I'm gay.''

 

''Dude, me too,'' Prompto has the same dumbstruck look on his face.

 

Eventually, they snort, and get back to work.

 

*

 

October settles in with the first cold wind; Noctis wakes up to see that the trees changed colours – calming green to fiery red. He stands by his window for a moment, slipping into a weird, contemplative mood. Something in him feels...different. He can't put his finger on it.

 

He lets it go, remembering that he has something planned today. He's meeting Luna for a date at lunch; it's already pas ten. His habit of sleeping in is definitely not what's changed. Noctis idles in front of his wardrobe, struggling to find something that says he put a bit of effort in his dress. He already knows that Luna will look lovely.

 

His phone buzzes, and Noctis jumps on the distraction. He smiles instantly upon seeing the sender: it's Prompto, and he's been spamming Noctis with memes since last night. Part two today, then? Noctis types in that he shouldn't have to put up with this on the weekend, and waits for the reply.

 

[Theres no weekend. Only memes]

 

Noctis grins; his fingers fly across the keypad. [Dork]

 

A pause, then Prompto's reply comes. It's a kissing emoji. Needless to say, they've put all pretenses and formal politeness behind them: they've grown closer than most people would expect in the span of a month. It's kind of crazy, but it gets harder for Noctis to imagine his life without Prompto with every passing day.

 

Alright. Prompto's gotten the last word – if that – so, it's time to stop fucking around. Noctis turns to his closet again to—his phone buzzes.

 

[So todays ur big date right]

 

Noctis sits on his bed to answer. [Yeah and id be getting ready if u werent bothering me]

 

[Oh sry] Then: [Ill leave u to it]

 

Guilt smacks into Noctis' stomach, and he scrambles to send: [Im just kidding man im down to talk] Cant figure out what to wear right now]

 

Noctis smiles in relief when the reply comes, and goes on texting until he realizes that it's past eleven. He drops his phone and scrambles to the closet where he picks out an outfit at random – no time to look decent anymore. He rushes out of the house, tugging on a jacket as he makes his way to the car.

 

Luna is already waiting for him at the café when he rolls into the parking lot. She's sitting on a bench outside, and, upon seeing him, she gets up to walk towards him. He returns her greeting clumsily, debating whether to apologize or blow past his tardiness with a kiss. Luna concludes the dilemma by suggesting they go inside; she doesn't seem mad in the slightest.

 

Lunch starts out delightfully: Noctis indulges his sweet tooth while he and Luna catch up on everything. She admits to having missed him lately – he spends most of his time with Prompto – but waves away his apology. She's glad that he's made a good friend. Still, the pastries Noctis eats have an aftertaste of remorse following that.

 

They drive downtown after lunch, off to an art exhibit that Luna mentions wanting to see. Roaming the quiet halls of the gallery takes most of the afternoon; before evening settles in, the two of them walk up and down the shopping district. Luna buys a couple of dresses; while she refuses Noctis' offer to pay, she giggles as she tells him to carry the bags if he absolutely wants to do something.

 

It's dark out by the time they drive back, and, sensing that Luna doesn't want to go home yet, Noctis invites her over. She agrees almost too quickly; Noctis wonders how things are with her family.

 

There's no one at his house; since he remembers that his room is a mess, Noctis suggests that they stay in the living room. He puts on a movie, and ducks in the kitchen in search for snacks. No such luck, he's already pilfered the whole house. It reminds him that he should do a grocery run tomorrow.

 

''It is no trouble,'' Luna smiles. ''Let me help you make some tea.''

 

They sit down for the movie: huddled against each other, warm drinks cupped in their lap. Hardly twenty minutes through the movie, Noctis feels Luna grow restless beside him. He pauses, and looks down at her. ''Is something wrong?''

 

Her eyes meet his, and Noctis goes quiet. There's a look in her eyes that's never been there before; Noctis' heart starts beating erratically and he's not sure if it's anticipation or nervousness. He feels like he should know, but, he doesn't.

 

Luna tilts her chin up, closes her eyes; Noctis dips his head to kiss her. This is fine, he tells himself, they've done this before. It's not long, however, until Luna pulls him into uncrossed territory: she puts the tea cups aside, brings his trembling hands to rest on her hips. She backs up the couch to the armrest, leaning back until she's nearly lying down. Noctis is left to take in her figure beneath him: welcoming and ready.

 

He stares at her for a moment; head reeling, heart hammering against his chest, and, a twisty feeling in his stomach that definitely shouldn't be there.

 

''Um...,'' his voice is rough, he blinks and averts his eyes.

 

Luna blinks, confused, as she waits for him to continue.

 

He can already feel guilt coiling around his stomach, but he says: ''Maybe we shouldn't do this.''

 

The house winces with the wind from outside.

 

*

 

''Wow. I never thought I'd hear a guy say 'I almost had sex with my girlfriend' while looking so depressed.''

 

Noctis lifts his head from the table to make a pitiful face at Prompto, then lets it drop back with a thump.

 

''Kidding, kidding,'' Prompto smiles. ''But what happened exactly?''

 

It's Sunday, the day after Noctis' date, and he's invited Prompto over to go over the failure that was his evening with Luna. It's hard to go into details, though, and it's all Noctis can do after an hour to start poking around the topic of Luna's and his close-call.

 

''She...was willing,'' Noctis mutters, keeping his left cheek flat on the table. ''I could tell that she would've let me go all the way—she wanted it, actually. But I...''

 

''But you didn't?'' Prompto sits at the table, working through a bag of chips that he brought over at Noctis' request. He peers at Noctis' defeated lump, and swallows before saying: ''It's not unheard of. You just weren't ready, right?''

 

''It's not that.'' This time, Noctis sits up. He glances at Prompto, then, drops his gaze to the table. He's spent hours going over this in his head, but, he's still not sure he understands what made him refuse. He reminds himself that Prompto is his friend, that he'll understand, that perhaps he'll even help Noctis understand.

 

''I did want it—physically'', here Noctis' ears turn red. ''I'm attracted to her, you know—''

 

Prompto pops a chip in his mouth and nods in understanding. ''Yup. She's gorgeous.''

 

''Yeah. But as we were, um, close to—that—yesterday—''

 

''I had no idea you were this innocent, Noct.''

 

''Shut up,'' Noctis growls. ''Listen, ok, we were about to do—it—and I got this really bad feeling. All I could think of was that I shouldn't do it.''

 

''Any idea why you felt that way?''

 

''I...,'' Noctis trails off, looks away. ''Yeah, kinda.''

 

It's not something he's proud of; it's the reason he felt a surge of guilt yesterday as he looked Luna in the eyes and rejected her as she stood so vulnerable before him. He's never told anyone, it feels too awful even to think about it. Noctis swallows, and lets the admission escape through his lips: ''I didn't want _her_.''

 

Prompto blinks; a chip halfway to his mouth. ''You lost me there.''

 

Noctis knits his eyebrows in frustration. See, this is what he means—he doesn't understand it either! Still, he tries to explain, to figure it out for himself. ''We got together years ago, alright? Back then, I—I liked her as a friend, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try going out. We were friends, boy and girl, and I figured it was just the thing to do—and that eventually, feelings would come.''

 

''Only, they didn't,'' Noctis continues, and his voice softens with remorse. ''Over time, it just got comfortable to be her boyfriend, and it was fine as long as all we did was hold hands or kiss. But yesterday—I knew that _going through the motions_ just wasn't something I could do to her for something so meaningful. I couldn't have sex with her when I didn't feel head over heels for her—she deserves better.''

 

Oh god. Oh god, the relief! That's it—he's said everything, and the relief he feels has got to be better than any drug out there. There's guilt mixed in, too, that he should feel this way when Luna is such a fantastic person. Nonetheless, coming clean after years of holding this back leaves Noctis feeling like he's in the clouds.

 

''Damn...,'' Prompto says slowly. ''That's...that's pretty bad, yeah. It's a good thing you stopped.''

 

''You really think so?''

 

''Yeah! I mean, if you were both into it just for the pleasure, it'd be whatever, you know? But she loves you, so, it'd be awful to use her like that. You're not the type of guy to do that, Noct. Which is a good thing. Wouldn't be friends with you otherwise.''

 

''Hah. Yeah.'' Noctis stops on the word love, and his heart sinks. Luna probably does love him, although he hasn't the slightest idea why she would. Why love an empty person like him, who wants nothing and nobody? She deserves so much better. Noctis brings himself to ask: ''What should I do now?''

 

''Talking to her comes first, obviously, but,'' Prompto pauses, and he looks cautiously at Noctis. ''Well, this may not be my place to say, but...I think you two should consider breaking up.''

 

Noctis looks at Prompto like the blond grew another head, and Prompto goes on: ''If you still don't have strong feelings for her after years of being together, isn't it best for both of you to let go? You're just wasting each other's time, aren't you?''

 

Noctis processes the idea slowly; he's never considered it despite how obvious it seems. ''When you put it that way...But what about Luna?''

 

''You'll be doing her a favour, too, Noct. Trust me.''

 

Noctis knows that his mind is already made up.

 

*

 

It's done by the next day. Luna accepts it gracefully – without a single tear falling down her face. Like she's seen it coming.

 

Lying on his bed, Noctis replays the scene of her walking away over and over. The image hangs in his mind like a ghastly, haunted portrait. It feels like an omen. This loneliness is what awaits him, a person unable to love.

 

His phone buzzes. It takes Noctis a while to move to check the screen; he squints at the light from the screen. When his eyes adjust to it, he reads: [You ok buddy?]

 

Noctis thinks of lying, then finds he doesn't want to. [Not rly]

 

[Im coming over. Any pizza topping requests?]

 

Noctis stares at the screen a moment as a smile works its way to his lips. Eventually, he rolls out of bed, and goes downstairs to unlock the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rly proud of this chapter?? It gets a lot of things done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Being single for the first time in years is...well, different. Although it's nothing like the free-swinging, free-wheeling bachelor life he sees in movie – not that he wants that – it does feel new. Disorienting. He started going out with Luna at the eve of that time such feelings awaken in young folk, and, being of a unconditionally faithful mindset, he hasn't had the freedom of choice. Never has he scoped out a crowd and thought, _I could try going for this girl, this guy..._

 

That being said, he isn't much interested in romantic endeavours despite his single status. No one has actually caught his eye, and, he's too busy thinking of other stuff. One of them, for example, is the crippling guilt he feels at having hurt Luna.

 

She seemed so composed and collected when he broke up with her, but, his rare encounters with her since then suggested differently. They couldn't be called encounters really; neither of them stopped to speak to the other. Noctis merely saw her at times, as she headed somewhere – eyes downcast, devoid of her usual positivity. A sharp pang of remorse shot through him each time, yet he didn't approach her. Seeing him is probably the last thing she wants; he knows this.

 

It's hard for him too, being at odds with his childhood friend. They've been together almost their whole life; being apart feels strange and somewhat frightening. He doesn't want to think of what his life would be like without her, if they never make it past this.

 

''--t. Hey, Noct—you with me, buddy?''

 

Noctis blinks; his vision focuses until he sees Prompto leaning close to his face. Close enough that Noctis can see his freckles clear, could start counting them if he wanted. Now, that would certainly take his mind off things. Noctis shakes his head, and says, ''Yeah—sorry, spaced out. What's up?''

 

''It's lunch break, dude. You daydreamed straight through class.''

 

''Ugh, did she say anything important?'' Noctis hasn't been paying attention in class for the past two weeks, and, with the end-of-term exams looming on the horizon, he can't afford to slack off anymore. He might not have any idea what he wants to do with his future, or what college he wants to attend, but, as adults always say, it's always good to have options.

 

''Nah, not really. If anything, you can borrow my notes later.''

 

''Don't bother,'' Noctis sighs. ''I can't make out your sloppy handwriting.''

 

''What?!'' Prompto gasps, outraged. ''My handwriting is perfectly fine. Your standards are just too high, mister.''

 

Noctis grins at Prompto's theatrics. He's not sure where he'd be without them – or Prompto himself, for that matter. Prompto's been insanely supportive since Noctis' breakup; what's more, he isn't supportive in the pitying, patronizing way. He doesn't talk to Noctis in that soft, cautious way people use around victims; doesn't ask him if he's ok every time Noctis spaces out or looks down. He's made it clear that Noctis can talk to him whenever, and, beyond that, he always makes sure that Noctis has brighter things to think about.

 

''Alright, let's go eat, then.'' Noctis gets up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and reeling back the sudden burst of fondness for his friend.

 

As they leave the classroom, Prompto coming up behind Noctis, they're met with the sight of Ravus waiting for them outside. He glares coolly at Noctis, his arms crossed, and says: ''We need to talk.''

 

Noctis glares right back, instantly on the defensive – it's not unlike Ravus to seek him out for a pointless fight. There's Prompto, too, and Noctis can feel the boy stiffen behind him; Noctis doesn't care for that. No one makes his friends uncomfortable. ''What's with that look, Ravus? I thought I'd be your favourite person in the world after finally getting my worthless ass away from Luna.''

 

''Do not mistake me,'' Ravus seethes. ''I could not be happier that she has freed herself of you at last.''

 

Noctis' upper lip twitches; he grits his teeth. It's all he can do to keep from socking Ravus in the face – the guy has some nerve, picking at a sore spot when he doesn't know half of what happened, spewing out cruelty like it's water from a fountain. Instead, Noctis checks himself, and grits: ''But...?''

 

''Luna has not been well,'' Ravus admits after a pause, almost like it took him an effort. ''You probably have not noticed, but, she has lost all enthusiasm.''

 

Noctis wants to snap at Ravus that he _has_ noticed; he reconsiders when he realizes that it would beg the question _why haven't you done anything about it?_ He doesn't want to go into post-breakup dynamics with Ravus, so Noctis waits for the rest while digging his nails in his palms. ''So, what do you want me to do?''

 

''Talk to her. My attempts have been...fruitless.'' Ravus turns his head away at that, pressing his lips into a line.

 

Noctis blinks; feels his fists uncurl. It occurs to him how difficult this must be for Ravus to admit – to finally say, _my baby sister would probably rather open up to you_. It's moving, maybe; well, it's definitely something. Regardless, Noctis lowers his head, staring at the floor. ''Talking to me's gotta be that last thing Luna wants.''

 

Ravus looks up, narrowing his eyes: he might feel humbled at having to ask for help, but he won't deter on this. Noctis will console his sister if it's the last thing he does. Ravus doesn't think he can stand the way she walks through the house like a gust of wind, shutting herself up in her room at every occasion, any longer. ''Try,'' Ravus says imperatively.

 

Noctis is quiet as he watches Ravus turn and walk away. He doesn't speak a word until he hears Prompto cough awkwardly.

 

''Uh, so—'' Prompto tries. ''That was...something.''

 

''Yeah,'' Noctis slowly retrieves his bearings. ''Sorry you had to see that.''

 

''What, me? Please, I love getting caught up in super touchy arguments that have nothing to do with me.'' Prompto sees that Noctis won't cheer up anytime soon, so he asks: ''Are you going to do it? Talk to Lunafreya, I mean.''

 

Noctis looks at him, then, looks down. ''I...I don't know.''

 

*

 

Noctis hasn't made up his mind by the time the last bell rings. He broods on his way out of the school, tuning out Prompto's chatter.

 

''Hey, guys!!'' Iris appears in front of them, aglow in the fading October sun. She's beaming, and she reels slightly at the tension coming from the boys. ''Woah—what's going on here?''

 

''Hey, Iris,'' Prompto greets her with a big smile. He's happy to have back-up at cheering-up-Noct duty. ''And—uh—nothing, really. What's up?''

 

Iris glances up at Noct, clearly worried. She has an inkling as to what the problem could be – she's seen him sulking enough since his breakup to guess it has something to do with that. She checks herself before she tries to pry. No, she won't take advantage of this situation. She already hates herself enough for the secret glee she's been feeling at being beside Noctis more, and at the unprecedented possibility of something _happening._

 

''Right, anyway,'' Iris perks up. ''Have I got news for you! One of my friends found out about a Halloween party going down next week, _on_ Halloween, aaand guess what? Costumes are mandatory!''

 

Prompto's eyes light up. ''Seriously? Aww, man, I _love_ dressing up!''

 

''Right?! We could go shopping for costumes right now, it'll be so fun!''

 

''That does sound fun!!''

 

The two of them are chirping with joy, and, it's with hardly-contained excitement that they turn to Noctis for his approval. Noctis stares at them both, feels them dragging him out of his torpor by force. Not that he wants to fight it: he welcomes the distraction. Luna's school stands imposingly off to the side – Noctis can feel its presence bearing down on him. He'd go anywhere else at this point. Still, he raises an eyebrow dubiously, and asks: ''Another party? You sure about that, after what happened last time?''

 

Iris blushes slightly, and she protests, ''I won't drink this time—well, not as much, at least. No shots. But come on, we had fun last time despite everything.''

 

''Yeah, we did,'' Noctis concedes with a sigh. ''So, costumes, huh?''

 

''Yup!'' Iris beams. ''I know this warehouse that has loooots of them. We should go now!''

 

''I'm game,'' Prompto grins, and looks at Noctis. ''What do you say, Noct? Will you accompany us—and by that, I mean, will you give us a ride there in your fancy car?''

 

''Pff—Sure, whatever.''

 

Iris and Prompto squeal as they dash off to Noctis' car, hopping in before he even starts the engine. A warm feeling spreads in Noctis' chest at the sight of them looking so happy – still, the girls' school looms not to far off. Noctis gets behind the wheel absentmindedly, and drives off without joining in the chipper conversation of his friends.

 

His mood improves as they go in the store, and are welcomed by rows and rows of costumes. Noctis can't honestly picture himself wearing any of them, but he has his fun holding out a few that would be _perfect_ for Prompto – and by perfect, he means horrifyingly embarrassing, like a banana costume, or that infamous horse mask. It's not long before Prompto starts doing the same, picking among other things a mariachi costume, complete with the sombrero, and showing it to Noctis.

 

''I dare you,'' Prompto says plainly.

 

Noctis' answer comes just as flatly. ''No.''

 

Iris peeks from the next aisle over, and her cheeks puff out with a stifled laugh. ''Oh my god, Noct, do it.''

 

Noctis gets them to let go after pointing out that the costume has got to be offensive. They turn the warehouse upside down until they find a collection of medieval-themed costumes: king, queen, knight, and so on. A bit unoriginal, but, they like the idea of sharing a theme.

 

Prompto scoffs as he sees Noctis reaching for the king costume. ''Hey, why do you get to be king?''

 

''You want it?''

 

''Well,'' Prompto swings his hair back, ''it might be nice to feel like royalty for once. With you as my loyal knight, and Iris,'' he pauses to bow to Iris, ''as my beautiful queen.''

 

Iris smiles fondly, then turns to Noctis. Bashfulness sneaks in her voice as she asks: ''That would make you my sworn knight, I guess? That's the code of chivalry—see—uphold chivalrous values, and pledge loyalty to a lady of noble status.''

 

Prompto looks impressed. ''You sure know a lot about this, Iris.''

 

''Ah, well, you know...,'' Iris trails off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. ''I used to be into this stuff—Camelot, and the knights of the round table and all that. You know, a lot of those stories say Guinevere—that's king Arthur's wife—had an affair with his most loyal knight Lancelot.''

 

''What?! I take it back, you be king, Noct!''

 

Noctis and Iris laugh at Prompto's turmoil, and, after agreeing on their costumes, they head for the cash. They hang out for a bit until Noctis drives them both home, complaining that he should be getting paid for the gas at least – to that, Prompto promises that he'll look through the cracks of his sofa for some extra cash tonight, while Iris kisses Noctis' cheek and gingerly calls it payment. To _that_ , Prompto asks if he can do the same.

 

''Unbelievable,'' Noctis sighs, shaking his head fondly.

 

*

 

The night of Halloween comes, with its chilly winds and crawling shadows, and with it the night of the party. Noctis, Prompto, and Iris roll into the host's place, distinctly less uncomfortable than the first time.

 

It isn't the same house: this time, one of the eleventh-graders in Iris' school threw the party, and her house is much smaller. It gives the party a more intimate feeling – especially so given that the guest list is limited. Mostly girls from the sister school, along with a few boys who were brought as plus ones. Noctis and Prompto are two such guests. Iris had no trouble getting herself an invite as she's somewhat of a star in her school.

 

Iris drags the boys along as she tours the house to greet her friends. She hangs off Noctis' arm – as she often does, it's nothing special – and gleefully accepts the compliments she and Noctis are given for their couple's costume. _But, oh, we're not actually a couple,_ she makes sure to specify, peeking up at Noctis quickly in an attempt to guess what he's thinking.

 

''Iris, hey,'' Prompto says. He points to the kitchen counter. ''Look.''

 

Iris turns her head to see the assortment of bottles, glasses, fruits, crushed ice, and little umbrellas lined up on the counter. Her eyes go wide, and she nearly screams: ''Cocktails!!''

 

''See, this is why girls are better,'' Iris continues as she hurries to the counter, and fixes herself a drink. When she's done, she raises an eyebrow at Noctis and Prompto questioningly. ''Can I get you boys anything?''

 

They defer to her judgment, and let her make them a sweet, fruity drink that enchants them from the first sip. Drink in hand, the three of them set out to mingle. Iris introduces them to all her friends, making up for Prompto's shyness around girls and Noctis' quieter nature through her people skills. Noctis and Prompto reach a point where they can go off on their own.

 

Noctis is having a good time. He has the pleasant buzz of his first drink in his head, and the party is tame enough for him to feel comfortable. He can glance over at his friends at any time to see that they're doing just fine; that makes him feel even better. The music is soft and unobtrusive – r&b is there anything better? - and the conversation is nice. Friendly, with a light touch of gossip. Whoever the girl is that organized this thing, she knows how to throw good soirees.

 

He hasn't thought about Luna for a week. He's been forcing himself to concentrate on his classes to make up for all the spacing out in the beginning of the year, and, during his free time, he's let Prompto and Iris distract him. His encounter with Ravus, and the boy's request, have been pushed into the back of his mind before long.

 

Iris fetches them at some point in the evening, and announces: ''Some people are gonna play 'never have I ever' over there. Wanna join in?''

 

''Sure,'' Prompto answers sardonically. ''It's a good way as any to make sure I don't get drunk.''

 

''Aw, don't say that,'' Iris says. ''It won't all be sex-related questions.''

 

Prompto stares at her, until Iris caves: ''Alright, alright. It's probably all gonna be sexual questions. But hey! Besides kissing a few guys, I haven't done anything either, so whatever!''

 

Prompto shrugs. ''I'm up for it. Although, I say we should play truth or dare instead.''

 

''Pff,'' Iris snorts. ''What are we, thirteen?''

 

''Hey, there's nothing wrong with truth or dare!! Dares can be hilarious, and you get to make people spill their guts out about stuff. You're never too old for truth or dare!''

 

''Ok, ok, I'll ask them! Sheeesh.'' Iris looks up at Noctis. ''What about you, Noct? Are you going to play?''

 

''Whatever,'' Noctis shrugs. ''I don't mind.''

 

They gather in a circle with a bunch of other guests, and Iris makes the case for truth or dare. There's quite of bit of eye-rolling and _really?_ s, but it's eventually agreed upon. A feeling of childish glee spreads among the guests – glances sneaked at crushes, secretive looks shared between friends, or threatening grins sent by guests thinking of the worst dares possible.

 

Noctis gets picked almost instantly. He's not much for handing out truths about himself to near-strangers, so he chooses dare. There's a murmur of excitement in the group as he does so, and Noctis feels a drop of cold sweat run down his back. Maybe that was a mistake.

 

The girl asks him to take off his shirt – the top part of his costume, in other words. Yup. Definitely a mistake.

 

Reluctantly, Noctis peels off his costume, revealing a pretty scrawny torso. What did they expect? He's seventeen, and, well, he doesn't do much in the way of muscle-building exercise. It's not _too_ bad, he tells himself. He eats plenty enough not to look too thin, and what little weights he does in P.E grants him a set of somewhat-defined abs.

 

It's apparently enough to make some of the shyer girls hold their breath, while the more exuberant ones whistle or hoot at him. Red spreads from his shoulders to the tip of his ears as Noctis stands there for a moment, letting the guests drink in the sight. He's then mercifully allowed to put his costume back on, and he flops onto his seat, mentally exhausted and ready to die.

 

Noctis picks someone at random, asks them a cursory question. The round continues until a blonde girl – her name is Cindy, Noctis thinks? - sends Iris a complicit look, and picks her.

 

''Dare,'' Iris chooses, a kind of nervous breathlessness to her voice.

 

''Well,'' Cindy tilts her head, and speaks with a Southern drawl. ''I dare the Queen to plant a big one on her King.''

 

Iris covers her face, smiling incredulously. ''Aw, Cindy...Really?''

 

''You picked dare, darlin'. Besides, everyone's been waitin' to see it happen all night. Go on, now.''

 

''I mean—'' Iris pauses, and peers at Noctis shyly. ''I-if you don't mind—''

 

Noctis isn't listening. While Cindy and Iris were talking, he saw one of the girls in the circle get a phone call, and discreetly move away with the words, _sorry, it's my mom._ He's been watching her, off in the corner, arguing softly into the phone. Her eyebrows knitted together, her shoulders squared, her lips saying, _you're not listening._ As he watches, unable to look away, something clicks in his head.

 

''I gotta go,'' he says suddenly, standing up.

 

''Noct?'' Iris asks, eyes wide and confused.

 

Noctis gives the group a quick sorry, and darts off. He's out of the house walking towards his car when he hears Prompto's voice calling for him.

 

''Noct, wait up!''

 

Noctis stops, and turns to see Prompto catching up to him.

 

''Dude, what was that? Is something wrong?''

 

Noctis answers him without hesitating. ''I have to go see Luna.''

 

''Wh—'' Prompto blinks. Then: ''You finally gonna talk to her?''

 

''Yeah. I have to.''

 

After a moment, Prompto sighs. ''Well, you sure picked a fine time to do it. But, I get ya. You gotta do what you gotta do.''

 

It's only now that Noctis remembers that he's Prompto and Iris' lift. ''Will you and Iris be ok to go back?''

 

''Yeah, don't worry. We'll try and ask someone for a lift—or, worst comes to worst, I'll ride the bus to Iris' house with her.

 

''Alright. Sorry about this.''

 

''No worries, man.'' Prompto pauses, thinks about something. He claps Noctis' shoulder, and smiles softly. ''I'm proud of you, Noct. You go and make things right with Lunafreya.''

 

Noctis doesn't feel like he should be smiling, but he feels grateful for Prompto's words. ''Thanks, Prompto.'' After a moment, he adds: ''I mean it, you've been really good to me this whole time. You're—you're just amazing.''

 

It's impossible to tell in the dark, but Prompto's face turns beet red. His eyes go wide, and he stutters: ''Whoa—hah—I haven't done anything special, really.''

 

''You have,'' Noctis insists. ''I can praise you some more later, but I really gotta take off now.''

 

''Y-yeah, go!''

 

Noctis hurries to his car; Prompto's shimmering, incredulous eyes following him.

 

*

Noctis is at Luna's house about forty minutes later, still filled with the urgency that drove him to leave the party so suddenly. He texts her a simple message: a request to meet him outside. He waits on her porch, pacing back and forth, hugging his jacket against him. He still has the costume underneath it; although it's not too easy to tell with the jacket. There's wind blowing in the weeping willows around the manor, and the crisp, night air carries the woody scent of late-autumn.

 

He nearly jumps when he hears the front door creak open.

 

Luna closes the door behind her, and stands there for a moment, silent and pale in the light from her porch. She looks at him with guarded eyes – not attacking, nor accusing, only careful. The thought that she feels this way around him is incredibly painful, but, he knows he deserves it. And he can make things right.

 

''Luna...,'' he starts, speaking softly. ''Can we talk for a bit?''

 

She nods, and they move to sit on the porch steps. Noctis fumbles with how to start, until, at last, he says: ''Your brother asked me to come talk to you a week ago, but, that's not why I came. I'm sorry I took so long, by the way. I thought that seeing me would be the last you wanted, seeing as—well--I was the reason for you feeling down. But today, I realized that was wrong.''

 

Luna lifts her eyes from her lap to glance at him. She's curious, wondering if he's really figured it out. She doesn't offer him any help; she just waits.

 

''It was strange for Ravus to ask me for help—I thought so on the spot. Earlier it struck me: why would he resort to my help when you've got him, and the rest of your family to support you? And I remembered that, a while ago, you and your parents didn't get along, so—'' Noctis pauses, and looks into her eyes. ''Luna, have your parents been giving you trouble?''

 

Luna's lips quiver; her hands squeeze on her knees, and she mutters: ''We've always...disagreed when it came to my life. They always wanted me to settle down and get married—leave it to Ravus to have a career.''

 

She looks at him, and her eyes are glistening with tears. ''But when we got together, they—they left me alone. They supposed I was beyond help if I was so keen on going against their wishes as to date a boy they did not approve of. You—you gave me the strength to stand my ground against them. But now that we've split up, they've started up again. We're always arguing...'' Luna's last sentence dies as she hangs her head, and tears plop onto her lap.

 

Noctis wraps his arms around her, holding her close. ''I'm so sorry, Luna. I'm sorry I left you alone to deal with all that by yourself.''

 

She trembles in his arms, quiet sobs gradually turning to shudders. ''It's not your fault...''

 

''No, but I'm your friend. I should have been there to support you the whole time. Please forgive me, Luna.''

 

She wipes her eyes, and looks at him. ''I forgive you.'' She tries for a smile, and adds, ''Thank you for coming, Noctis.''

 

''You bet. I won't let you down anymore.'' Noctis pulls away from her gently, and brings his hands to rest on her shoulders. He makes her look into his eyes. ''But Luna, listen to me, you don't need _me_ to give you strength. You're already strong enough to go for what you want, whether your parents get it or not. You're one of the strongest people I know.''

 

Luna's lips part. ''You really think so?''

 

''Hell yeah. You're gonna make your dreams come true no matter what anyone says. You were meant to be a doctor—haven't I always told you I can already picture you coming out of the operating room right after you've saved some guy's life?''

 

''Yes, you have...,'' Luna manages a smile this time. She wipes at her eyes again. ''Thank you, Noctis. Thank you so much.''

 

''Don't mention it. I'm here for you, Luna.''

 

They sit in silence for a while, huddled together. Their souls laid bare – Noctis doesn't think he's ever felt this close to her, and there isn't anything romantic about it. The wind in the willows sounds like a tender melody now, and they can hardly feel the cold.

 

It's another long while before Luna speaks up: ''Well, we certainly have to catch up.''

 

''Hah, yeah.''

 

''How are things with Prompto?''

 

Noctis raises an eyebrow. ''Hm? Uh, we're fine?''

 

Luna giggles slightly at that. ''No, I mean, has anything happened between you?''

 

''Uh,'' Noctis blinks at her. ''No...? I'm not sure what you mean.''

 

''Well, you like him, don't you?''

 

_What._

 

Noctis stares at her, nothing but genuine confusion on his face. Him? Like Prompto? He has no clue where she could have gotten that idea. ''...I don't?''

 

''Oh,'' she says gingerly. ''My mistake, then. It just appears to me like you've gotten close rather fast, and, you've never seemed happier than since you met him.''

 

''Y-yeah, because he's my best friend!''

 

''Right, right. My mistake.''

 

There's a tiny smile on Luna's lips as she returns to looking ahead at the trees, and Noctis stares at her for a while, shocked to his core. He swallows eventually, and tries to shake off the ridiculous question Luna brought up as they go off into another topic.

 

But the question remains, worming its way into his head time and again.

 

He likes Prompto?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I treat female characters RIGHT, damn it


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thank yous to LogicDive for inadvertently giving me the idea of how to solve, well, basically everything?? in one of their comments. <3 <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And um, this chapter bounces a lot between POVs? So, be warned abt that.

Noctis doesn't find sleep that night after leaving Luna's house. He lies still in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, considering the question Luna presented him with from every angle.

 

She seems to think that he likes Prompto. Noctis, of course, finds the idea preposterous; yet it's been hours, and he hasn't been able to discard it entirely. He turns to his alarm clock, sees the numbers 3:21 glaring at him in green. This nonsense has kept him from indulging in his favourite thing in the world: sleeping.

 

He doesn't like Prompto. Prompto's a friend – a wonderful friend, mind you, but a friend. It may be that Noctis has never had anyone like Prompto in his life. Devoted, supportive, funny, someone who can make his mood flip around simply by being there. And yes, it may be that Prompto's become an integral part of his life – on par with Noctis' own father, or Luna – in the span of two months. And _yes,_ it may be that if Noctis had to pick one person to spend the rest of his days with, it would probably be Prompto, but that doesn't mean—

 

Actually, yeah, that seems pretty damning. Noctis even forgets where he was going with this train of thought – he's conjured up a dreamy, idealized image of Prompto, and, his heart is beating fast now? Agh, stupid Luna. She got into his head, is all. He doesn't like Prompto, dammit. That's final.

 

Now, it's time to sleep.

 

*

 

What Noctis doesn't expect is to walk into class Monday morning and get hit with the Feelings. His self-assurance is rock solid: he's spent the entire weekend in unwavering denial, and he heads to school thinking that he's about to see his _friend_ Prompto. F-r-i-e-n-d.

 

This conviction crumbles to nothing when he steps in the classroom, and approaches Prompto's desk. Prompto senses his presence and looks up, grinning. That's the moment Noctis' heart does several flips, while his brain repeatedly screams at him to abandon ship.

 

It's just—he's never noticed how _cute_ Prompto is? There are the obvious traits: the freckles sprinkled across his nose like a cluster of stars, the somewhat pouty, pink lips, the fluffy hair that Noctis suspects takes hours to style - which does nothing to dissuade him from running his fingers through it. Beyond that, though, there are the indescribable things that come together to make Prompto—well, adorable is one word, but there's handsomeness to him, too.

 

''Uh...Noct?''

 

Noctis blinks and, mortified, realizes that he's been staring at Prompto. He brings a hand to cover his face as casually as possible, clears his throat, and says: ''Sorry, spaced out.''

 

''Didn't get enough sleep?''

 

''Something like that.'' Noctis' heart rate is still erratic, but he's determined to get it under control. They've got time before class starts: he's going to sit down, have a chat with his _friend_ , and pretend this little freak incident – because that's all it is – didn't happen. ''How was the rest of the party?''

 

''Can't say,'' Prompto leans back in his seat. ''We didn't leave too long after you did.''

 

''Seriously? Did something happen?''

 

''Nah. Iris just didn't feel up to staying, so her friend Cindy offered us a ride.''

 

Noctis takes a moment to place the name, scrunching up his face. Blonde, tall, southern accent? Friendly-looking? Yeah, it's got to be her. Noctis feels grateful that she brought his friends home. Smiling, he hums: ''That was nice of her.''

 

''Yeah! After you left, she came up to me and said, _Well I am in quite a huff. Why'd the boy run off like that?_ I told her you had to leave for personal reasons, and she seemed to get it. We got to talking after she dropped Iris off.'' Prompto's eyes shine with excitement. ''We sat in her truck for an hour almost—she's got the sweetest pickup by the way.''

 

Noctis' skin prickles with apprehension at that; his stomach twists. ''Huh,'' he says dryly. ''What'd you guys talk about so long?''

 

''Nothing and everything, really. She told me about how she wants to run her father's garage, so she'll be studying business next year. I thought that was so cool—but you know me, I love cars and stuff. She was just really down to earth and cool, y'know?'' Prompto dribbles his fingers on his desk nervously. ''She said we should hang out sometime.''

 

''Huh,'' Noctis lets out, before he realizes he's done that twice. Not only that, his jaw feels tight, and he feels kinda...cheated on? It's ridiculous, but he definitely isn't a fan of this Cindy, when two seconds ago he was thinking of thanking her. Now, there's just a nasty feeling crawling around his heart—and it just might be jealousy.

 

Now, that deserves a moment. Noctis has never gotten jealous over _anything_. He's always been given everything he needed materially, for one, as for emotionally...It's a bit more complicated. He oftentimes wishes his dad was around more – or that his mother was alive – but that isn't something he could envy from others.

 

However, wanting someone to himself; now, that's a new one. ''So, are you? Going to hang out with her.''

 

''Oh, um—'' Prompto glances at Noctis quickly, as if searching for his approval. A light blush spreads over his cheeks. ''Sure, I guess. She only meant it as friends, it's no big deal.''

 

This doesn't make Noctis happy – for reasons he'll put aside for now – but he won't let Prompto sell himself short. He tries not to sound vicious as he says: ''Maybe not. Maybe she's interested in you. You're a good catch, you know.''

 

Prompto's blush deepens. ''Hah—aw, you think so? Thanks for saying that, Noct.''

 

''I'm not just saying it. I—''

 

The owner of the desk beside Prompto's clears his throat. Noctis looks up, blinking, and takes a moment to reintegrate reality. He's felt so much, so intensely, in these past few minutes that he forgot where he is. He gives up the seat; it's just as well, the teacher just walked in.

 

Noctis sits at his desk, and spends the class having a crisis at what just happened.

 

*

 

Class ends, and Noctis gets a sense of déjà vu as he and Prompto leave to head for their next one. Ravus is waiting outside, standing straight, and looking stone-faced. Noctis stops, bracing himself for another argument.

 

''I hear you dropped by our house last Friday,'' Ravus states simply. Some of his composure falters, and he purses his lips to add: ''Luna seems much happier, so, I suppose I must thank you.''

 

Noctis takes a moment to process that. ''You don't have to,'' he says at last.

 

''Thank you,'' Ravus concedes quietly. ''Please remain friends with her.''

 

''You don't have to tell me that,'' Noctis answers decisively this time. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

 

Ravus nods, and gathers himself – squaring his shoulders, lifting his chin.

 

Noctis watches him amble away, tall and proud. The two of them probably won't be friends again, but, he's got a feeling they won't be at each other's throats anymore. That's good enough for him. He turns to Prompto, smiling apologetically. ''Sorry about that—again. But, I think this is the last time.''

 

''S'fine,'' Prompto shrugs. ''It looks like you got all the dirty laundry aired out: neither of you seemed angry this time.''

 

''Yeah.''

 

*

 

Iris asks to meet with Noctis at lunch, so, the boy bids Prompto to wait, and turns up his coat to brace the cold of November. He finds the girl waiting right by the doors: huddled in a big coat, chin buried in a fluffy scarf. She smiles sheepishly at him. ''Sorry about this, Noct.''

 

Noctis' coat is much too thin, because he's more stubborn about fashion than he'll ever admit, and his teeth are chattering, but he shakes his head. ''Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about Friday by the way. You know, taking off all of a sudden.''

 

''That's actually why I wanted to see you,'' Iris says. ''I just wanted to let you know I'm not upset over it. I mean, I was at first, then I heard from Lunafreya that you went to see her, and—well, I felt selfish instead.''

 

''Why?'' Noctis looks at her questioningly. ''You didn't know she was going through a rough time.''

 

''No, but—it hasn't been that long since you two broke up, and, as her friend, it's not right to—take up all your attention. You know?''

 

Noctis doesn't know. He has no idea what she's trying to say, and he's a bit confused as to why she'd call him out in the cold to tell him this. Nonetheless, she seems really earnest about this, so, he gives her a nod. ''You and Prompto were just looking out for me. Don't feel bad, alright? I wasn't an outstanding friend to Luna either, but, that's going to change.''

 

''Yeah,'' Iris nods; her chin dips and disappears in her scarf. ''I'm going to be a better friend to her, too. Anyway—We should hang out sometime, the four of us.''

 

''Sure, sounds good.'' Noctis smiles at her, and sticks around to watch her dart off when she gives him leave.

 

*

 

Exam week comes and goes, and Noctis and his friends make good on their promise to hang out. Luna suggests the location: a cat café in the downtown area, and Noctis agrees with an eagerness that has her saying: ''I thought so.''

 

There are strict rules at the café, the foremost of which is not to badger the cats who are asleep or avoid contact with the customers. This doesn't turn out to be a problem, as the cats – all of them: the tabbies, the calicoes, the fat cats and the grumpy cats – gravitate towards Noctis as soon as he steps foot in the place.

 

When they sit down to order, Prompto, Luna, and Iris marvel at the number of cats that come by to rub themselves against Noctis' legs, meowing plaintively for his attention. What's more impressive is the gentle expression they bring out of the boy himself, who bends down to scratch under their chin or behind their ears.

 

''I...I never knew he could be this tender,'' Prompto utters, a hand dramatically pressed to his heart.

 

''I know, it's freaky,'' Iris chimes in, eyes wide.

 

Luna takes a sip of her tea. ''Not once did I bring it out of him. Only the cats.''

 

Prompto and Iris take in a breath and let out, ''yikes'', while Noctis turns away from the cat to look despondently at Luna. She raises an eyebrow, and says: ''Too soon?''

 

When they finish eating, they sit around the lounge area, where the window spills a warm square of light on the floor. A cat comes to sleep on Noctis' lap, and the boy silently accepts his fate as his butt begins to hurt from sitting.

 

Prompto snaps a picture of Noctis. ''Truly the cat whisperer,'' he muses as he looks through his reel. He moves on to taking pictures of the four of them, along with the cats.

 

''Oh, I should take some pictures, too.'' Iris takes out her phone, and takes a couple of shots of the cats. She turns to Noctis discreetly, and snaps a quick picture. She won't go for him, out of respect and friendship for Luna, but, she can have a little something to herself, can't she?

 

She looks through her camera roll, and stops on the picture of Noctis. She goes quiet, staring at it for a long moment.

 

Sitting next to Iris, Luna notices to change in Iris' mood. She leans over to look at the picture, and a soft, knowing smile spreads her lips. She reaches for Iris' hand, squeezing it gently.

 

*

Prompto has gotten himself in a mess. Here he is, in his room, getting ready for a date he doesn't want to go on. Here he is, about to spend the day with a wonderful girl, and all he can think of is that night Noctis called him amazing.

 

Nothing in Prompto's life has ever made him feel quite like hearing those words from Noctis. All of Prompto's doubts became certainties that night, and, he knew he was in trouble. Falling for your straight best friend never works out: it means only suffering, and the potential destruction of said friendship.

 

So, Prompto did an admittedly stupid thing, and jumped on the first opportunity to forget about Noctis that presented itself. This happened to be Cindy, the kind stranger who manifested an interest in him that same night. Prompto forced himself to cultivate it, which wasn't a complete chore – she's honestly a lovely girl. His feelings, however, refused to change.

 

Now, here he is, trying to pick out something to wear when all he can think about is how much of an idiot he is. For having these feelings, for leading a girl on in his failed attempt to forget them, for getting himself in this mess. He slumps on his bed, defeated, cradling his face.

 

The realization dawns on him, inevitable and stark: he needs to talk to someone about this. He's kept it to himself until now, thinking it best, but, it's done him no good. He grabs his phone.

 

*

Iris opens her door, welcoming Prompto in. She ignores her brother as he watches them head upstairs to her room – warning the boy not to try anything with a glare.

 

''Holy-fucking-shit, Iris,'' Prompto is livid by the time she closes the door behind him. ''Your brother's huge. How tall is he?!''

 

''6'6.''

 

''You're kidding. That's not—that's not possible.''

 

Iris shrugs. ''You asked me, dude. Now, I'm guessing you didn't invite yourself over to talk about Gladdy.'' She points to a chair, inviting him to take a seat, while she sits on her bed.

 

''Um, right,'' Prompto clears his throat. He sits down, and starts cycling through a range or nervous tics: his eyes dart across the room, he rubs his arm, twiddles his fingers, and so forth. He glances at Iris, hugging a weird plushie to her stomach, and takes a deep breath. He can do this. ''Ok, so, you and Noctis are my best friends. And since this concerns Noct, well, that means you're the only one I can talk to about this.''

 

Iris nods. She's unusually subdued, looking more queenly than she did at Halloween – even with the moogle plushie. She already has an inkling as to what this is about, and she waits for it with calm, controlled apprehension. ''I'm listening.''

 

Prompto glances up at her, then looks down. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt, he says: ''I, um—I like Noct.'' He stops there, waiting for a big reaction.

 

No big reaction. Iris simply looks at him, and asks: ''So?''

 

''Y-you're not surprised?''

 

''Not really. I didn't know for sure, but, I had a feeling.''

 

''Oh. Uh—alright, then.'' Prompto struggles with that for a moment. Has he been that obvious? Has Noctis figured it out? Oh god, that would be so bad. He'll need to pack his bags, and move to the mountains or something. Live the rest of his days out as a hermit, never to set eyes upon another human again.

 

Iris breaks through his meltdown with the words: ''So, are you going to tell him?''

 

''Wh—'' Prompto sputters. ''N-no! There's no way—I just wanted to get it off my chest, and—and ask you what I should do about the whole Cindy situation I've dug myself in.''

 

''You don't _want_ to tell him?'' Iris insists although she feels her heart grow tight. She isn't talking to Prompto anymore – not just him, at least.

 

Prompto looks at her, helpless and despairing. ''Sure, I do. But there's just no way he feels the same, right? Why make things awkward?''

 

Iris lets out a long sigh. She tells herself that it's time, once and for all, to let go. She'll be the bigger person here – for her friends, and for herself. She takes out her phone, and digs through her pictures before handing it to Prompto. ''Here. This is a picture I took the other day at the cat café.''

 

Prompto blinks, confused, and looks down at the picture. It's Noctis sitting with the cat in his lap, next to Prompto, who's cut off at the side. ''I, uh—What's—?''

 

''Look at the way he's looking at you,'' Iris says.

 

Prompto's eyes return to picture. Noctis indeed seems to be looking at him – although gazing might be a better word. He's smiling softly, and there's a fondness in his eyes that makes Prompto's heartbeat speed up. He hears Iris say: ''I wasn't going to show you the pic unless I knew how you felt. Not to—out Noctis, I guess. I've never seen him look like that at anyone. Not Lunafreya, not anybody. There's no mistaking what it means.''

 

''He...He could be looking at something else,'' Prompto says shakily, staring at the picture. ''I mean, why would he—Why would he like me?''

 

''Don't say that,'' Iris speaks softly. She really hasn't the heart to reassure him right now, but she does it anyway. ''There are plenty of reasons. If you want, I can confirm how he feels for you.''

 

Prompto raises his head. ''Huh?''

 

''I won't tell him what you told me. Just leave everything to me.''

 

*

 

Iris sends Prompto home, and heads to Noctis' house. Her expression betrays nothing on the bus ride over, as she stares out the window to the powder white sky. The cold bites into her as she walks the rest of the way, and it's just another reason she's anxious to get this over with.

 

When she gets to the house, she texts Noctis to meet her outside. She doesn't want to go in – she doesn't want this to take longer than it should. If she goes inside, he'll offer her food, drinks, offer her to stay, but she wants this to be done as quickly as possible. So, she'll do it here. Spill out all her feelings so they can fly up with her breath.

 

''Iris?'' Noctis pokes his head out of the door, and blinks at her. ''What's up—Do you want to come in—?''

 

''No, let's do this outside, please.'' This is the last time she'll have him freeze his ass off over her.

 

''Alright...?'' Noctis wraps a scarf around his neck, and tugs on his coat. He steps outside, and closes the front door behind him. ''What's wrong?''

 

Iris takes in a deep breath, and allows herself a moment to look at him. He's just a boy – handsome, yes, and he'll probably grow up to be heartbreakingly so – but, just a boy. She burns the image of him, in this moment, in her mind. Just a boy, but, it's the boy she wants.

 

''I like you,'' she breathes into the cold.

 

Noctis' lips part, he looks at her quietly.

 

''I like you so much I can't breathe sometimes—and it hurts,'' Iris keeps going, her voice shuddering with emotion. She allows herself the weakness of not looking in his eyes; she bores her eyes on the dead lawn, balls her fists, and speaks through quivering lips. ''But I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me.''

 

She looks up at last, meeting his eyes in a challenge. ''It took me everything I had to tell you this. I had the courage to tell you how I feel, even though I knew the answer. Don't you think you should do the same?''

 

Noctis' eyes widen, and his heart grows brave with the truth of her words. It takes him a moment, but, he steps towards her. ''Iris—''

 

''It feels awful,'' she interrupts him. She lowers her eyes again, and adds softly: ''But, when it's all said and done...You'll be free.''

 

''Iris...,'' he stops a few inches away from her. ''I'm sorry,'' he says shakily.

 

''Don't be. Just go.''

 

Noctis gives her another uncertain glance, then utters: ''Thank you, Iris.''

 

His keys are in his coat pocket; he runs past her to his car. Iris doesn't turn around, standing still until she hears the sound of the engine die away. Then, she lifts her head to the sky, and whispers, ''I'm free.''

 

*

The drive to Prompto's apartment is a blur, and Noctis is certain that he's never felt this much. He's amazed at Iris; he feels guilty for not returning her feelings, but, he's mainly grateful that she gave him that last push he needed towards honesty. And he's horribly anxious at what's to come, what he'll do when he reaches Prompto's apartment, when he's face to face with the boy. It's a cliché, he knows, but he feels like his heart is about to burst.

 

He pulls into the parking lot, and heads in the lobby. He stands looking at the buzzer to Prompto's place for a moment, gathering the last of his courage. He takes a deep breath, and presses the button.

 

He's ready to see what's behind the curtain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris is best girl ;-; <3 
> 
> if you're confused abt the curtain remark, re-read chap 1 :p  
> stay tuned for the rest!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Prompto buzzes him in, and Noctis takes a deep breath before heading through the doors to the inner lobby. He’s visited Prompto’s place previously, so, he knows the way. He takes the elevator up, feeling like he’s in some sort of trance, and exits on Prompto’s floor. He’s just a hallway away from the moment of truth now. 

  


The door to the apartment is half-opened; Noctis walks in without a look back. Prompto’s there, by the kitchenette; he’s fixing something to eat, but, there’s a noticeable air of nervousness about him, as if he’s merely trying to look busy. It’s clear when he looks up and greets him with a high-pitched, “Hey, Noct. What, uh, what made you drop by all of a sudden?”

  


Noctis quirks an eyebrow. There’s something weird about the question. Two things actually: Prompto’s overly casual tone is one, and, the second is that Prompto never questions Noctis’ impromptu visits. He always just goes with it; goes straight to putting on a game for them to play, treats the visit like it was planned. There’s something off today, and, Noctis would probably investigate if he hadn’t his own dilemma to deal with. 

  


“…I talked to Iris,” Noctis says after a moment of quick thinking. “And she made me realize that I have to—come clean about something I’ve been hiding.”

  


Prompto’s behaviour continues to be strange. Instead of curiosity furrowing his brows, he opens his mouth slightly, and stands still. Prompto would usually poke and prod at the mention of a secret, always the curious soul. Now, he’s only waiting, almost like he expects what’s coming. He does say, “yeah…?” in a soft, shaky breath.

  


There’s no room for hesitation here, Noctis has to go in—go down swinging if necessary. Iris did it, and, dear God, if she felt as nervous as he does right now, he’s even more amazed with her courage. For a second, he feels like he’d rather catch on fire than let the three, magic little words escape through his lips. Noctis swallows, resists the urge to pull at his collar. Man, it’s getting hot in here. 

  


“Noct…,” Prompto moves away from the counter, taking a few steps to face Noctis – an arm’s length apart. His brilliant blue eyes as they look at Noctis seem to be pleading, _say it, just say what I think you’re about to say before I explode._ Instead, he steadies his voice, and says: “It’s cool, ok? It’s _me_. You can tell me anything.”

  


Noctis stares into the sky of Prompto’s eyes for a moment, before he lets out, “I like you.”

  


Out of all the things Noctis expects to see in Prompto’s face – shock, confusion, disgust perhaps – _this_ isn’t one. Prompto’s eyes are shining, and, within the next second, he’s lifting the back of his hand to cover the tears welling up. 

  


Noctis short-circuits. He has no idea what’s going on—Prompto isn’t supposed to _cry?!_ He was prepared for anything but this: he was ready to be turned down gently or kicked to the curb, depending on the intensity of Prompto’s rejection.

  


He’s seen Prompto cry before. The guy is kind of a crybaby: he bawls at sad songs, sad movies, sad commercials—once, Noctis saw him tear up at a bird because it was, and he quotes, _just so small._ This is different though. Prompto’s crying because of _him_ , and Noctis is mere seconds away from offering to give up his life for the tears to stop. 

  


Then, a shaky smile spreads Prompto’s face through the tears, and he stutters: “Sorry, sorry, I just—” He wipes his eyes hurriedly, and looks at Noctis. “I like you, too.”

  


Noctis stares at him, too baffled to speak by the transition from Prompto crying to returning his feelings. After a moment, Prompto wrings his fingers, and says: “And now I’ve made things awkward…Uhh, Noct? I’d kinda appreciate it if you said something right about now…”

  


“Sorry, right—,” Noctis blinks, clears his throat. He’s still a little dazed when he looks at Prompto, unsure of whether he’s really awake or not. Prompto looks real enough, though, red-faced and perfectly kissable—Oh. Yeah. The next thing Noctis is aware of is a tremendous urge to kiss him. Reeling in his urges, he stammers: “I um, really didn’t see this coming. I mean, I—had a small hope that maybe you’d feel the same? But even then, I figured you’d be more surprised.”

  


“Oh, about that…,” Prompto smiles crookedly, thinking of Iris and the huge hand she played in this. He stops himself from saying anything. He doesn’t know what Iris told Noctis, nor if she wants him to know the extent of her involvement. Besides, a much more pressing need is starting to take him over. “Never mind…The point is, I’ve been,” Prompto blushes, “waiting for this.” 

  


They stare at each other for just a moment, then, they both blurt out: “So can we kiss now—?”

  


“Oh—”

  


“—!” 

  


They stare at each other again; they are both crimson in the face now. “Oh, god…,” Prompto whines after a moment, bringing his hands to cover his face. “We’re so embarrassing…but I’ve got an excuse at least. This is my—first—you know.”

  


The words take a minute to process. “Wh—” Noctis stammers. “Really?”

  


“Yeah,” Prompto nods, still covering his face. “So, you have to take the lead.”

  


Noctis’ heart leaps – Prompto’s request does more to him than he would have expected. “R-right,” he says, and takes a moment to gather himself. 

  


Finally, Noctis steps closer to Prompto, leaving just enough distance between them to peel away Prompto’s hands, lean in, and press a kiss to his lips. 

  


It’s brief, but Noctis feels everything about Prompto overwhelm him in that one kiss. First, the touch of his lips—Prompto’s lips are rougher than Luna’s, albeit not too much. Prompto uses a ton of chap-stick, and Noctis wouldn’t put lip gloss past him – hell, the boy wears eyeliner on most days. His taste, then: the part that’s all Prompto, mixed with a bubblegum taste. His scent, and the heat radiating off his skin; they all make Noctis’ head spin until he’s certain that stopping would be the safe thing to do—but safe doesn’t interest him in the slightest. 

  


Noctis wraps his fingers around Prompto’s hands, pulls them down to his sides. He leaves a hand to clutch Prompto’s, while the other moves to rest on Prompto’s waist. He presses there, very lightly, but it’s enough to make Prompto gasp. 

  


Noctis draws back instantly. “Are you—”

  


“Yeayeayeah—” Prompto babbles before crushing their lips together again. It’s very frantic and sloppy and absolutely how one would imagine two horny teenagers make out. Prompto’s initial bashfulness is replaced entirely by the fever in his head, travelling down  to his dick. 

  


They’re no experts at breathing between kisses yet, so, eventually, they come apart, red-faced and panting. They’re warm with each other’s temperature, and their swollen lips are stinging with the memory of contact. 

  


Noctis swallows, and shudders out the words: “Ffuck…That—you—”

  


“S…same,” Prompto pants, and grins shakily at Noctis. 

  


Closing his eyes, Noctis takes another moment to reintegrate reality. His hand is still linked with Prompto’s, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. When he reopens his eyes, it dawns on him that they’re in the middle of the living room – so they’ve been this whole time. “Uh,” he asks quietly, “your parents aren’t here, are they?”

  


“No,” Prompto answers after taking a breath. He cracks a smile, and adds, “I think this is the first time I’ve been happy about that…!”

  


It’s a bittersweet sentiment, but, Prompto seems genuinely happy, so Noctis doesn’t say anything. He leans in to kiss Prompto’s cheek instead. He pulls Prompto close, feeling him relax in his embrace. “So,” Noctis says, his chin propped on Prompto’s shoulder, “do we keep making out, or is there something else you wanna do?”

  


“Making out.”

  


“God, I was hoping you’d say that.”

  


*

  


Their day drifts by like a dream, until Noctis is forced to go home – they have school tomorrow, and Noctis needs his uniform. Neither of them sleep; they lie in bed, playing back the hours they spent together in the frenzy of young love. They’re still staring up at the ceiling in disbelief mixed with bliss when the light of morning filters in the room. 

  


They meet in front of their school, and the impact of seeing each other after yesterday is an odd, new, powerful feeling. This is the first time they’re seeing each other under a different light; they’re a _us_ now. Yesterday didn’t count: they were too feverish and wanting to acknowledge that _oh, we’re a couple now._ There’s a lot of side-glances, and shy smiles as they meet together, as boyfriends, for the first time. It’s like they’re both treading lightly around that word – boyfriend - waiting to see what the other thinks. 

  


“Did you sleep well?” Prompto asks finally, in an attempt to dispel the discomfort. 

  


As always, Noctis finds he doesn’t want to lie to Prompto. He shakes his head. “I couldn’t stop thinking about yesterday.”

  


“Oh.” Prompto blushes, and he looks down. There’s a tiny smile on his face. “Me neither.”

  


They look at each other and grin. They both think of how much they want to hold hands as they head to class. 

  


*

  


Prompto claims he has something to take care of during lunch, so Noctis follows him outside. They wait around five minutes, drawing puffy breaths in the cold, until a cheerful voice greets them: “Howdy, boys!”

  


Noctis narrows his eyes slightly at the figure drawing close. It’s Cindy, bundled up in a coat that looks warm enough to let the Southern girl endure the cold. She walks up to them, and tilts her head at Prompto. “Now, will you tell me why you got us all to meet out here in the devil’s freezer?”

  


“Right, uh,” Prompto starts, sheepish. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for cancelling on you yesterday—so suddenly, too. That wasn’t cool.”

  


“Oh,” Cindy looks a bit surprised. “Well, it’s mighty nice of you to apologize, but, you don’t need to worry yourself about it. Wasn’t holding my breath or nothin'—Oh, and I don’t mean that in a mean way, it’s just—”

  


Prompto puts up his hands. “That’s fine, no need to explain. I’m the jerk in this situation.”

  


“Naw, I mean,” Cindy throws a meaningful glance between Noctis and Prompto, “I had a hunch something was about to go down between you two.”

  


Prompto and Noctis blink. Do _all_ of their girl friends know about them? Does everyone _else,_ for that matter? “Oh, uh,” Prompto says, “Really?”

  


“Yeah! Took me a lil’ while, though.” Cindy shakes her head, smiling. “Here I was trying to get the queen and her king together, but he was sweet on his knight all along.”

  


Noctis catches on that, and he asks: “How is—Is Iris ok?”

  


Cindy gives him a forgiving smile. “She’ll be fine. Just might need a lil’ time.”

  


“Right,” Noctis nods. 

  


“Alright! I’m gonna skee-dadle before my ass freezes right off. See ya, boys!” Cindy walks off in wide strides, disappearing into her school within a minute. 

  


Noctis and Prompto stand watching the spot she once occupied for a moment. They’re the only ones left outside, and they become aware of it, along with something else. “Well, that’s it,” Prompto says. “We’ve officially dealt with all the girls who liked us—or, in my case, didn’t actually like me.”

  


Noctis snorts, and he leans his shoulder against Prompto’s for a brief touch. “Yup. Now, we only have each other to deal with.”

  


“Think we’ll be ok?”

  


“I’m not worried,” Noctis grins. 

  


Their fingers peek out of their coat sleeves, finding each other in the cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over yet! Be warned, the rating will go up to explicit in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we're nearing the end! There should be 1-2 MAX chapters left. (Barring the slim possibility that I decide to make the fic longer)
> 
> Two things to know about this chapter:
> 
> 1) There is explicit sexual content near the end, so be warned.A special thank you to a friend of mine for his expertise.
> 
> 2) Noctis and co. will be celebrating Xmas. Now, the characters are originally from the fictional world of Eos, and I have no idea what their cultural celebrations are, nor what they would translate to if brought to the ''real'' world. Since this is an AU, I could've had them celebrate anything; but since I'm only familiar with how Christian holidays are celebrated being Christian myself (albeit not a practicing one), I'm going with that. I'm sorry if this bothers anyone! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the last day before winter break, and the school is alive with anticipation. There's a thin coat of snow draped over the school grounds, but the snowfall ended in the morning. It remains a promising sight for the students gazing out the window and dreaming of their vacation.

 

Of course, there are some who consider winter vacation nothing more than a chance to catch two weeks of extra sleep. Noctis used to be one of them; although it was a prized opportunity then, it's even more important to him this time around.

 

It's the first Christmas he'll spend with his boyfriend.

 

He's sitting next to Prompto now; they're in science class, and Noctis asked his previous table partner to switch with Prompto weeks ago. Prompto's pretending to listen to the lecture, doodling in his notebook. Noctis leans a bit closer to see what the doodles are: they seem to be some kind of huge bird? With a big beak, and really fluffy feathers. Prompto does have a special affinity for birds – and Noctis thinks it's adorable.

 

Noctis finds Prompto's free hand under the table, instantly drawing a blush from his boyfriend. There's no point trying to deny it: they've been touch-crazy ever since they moved past the initial, awkward stage of their relationship. Light touches, to the hands, the hair, the face; caressing touches, playful touches. It's hard for them to keep their hands off each other, and, among other things, winter vacation means they'll be able to feed their urge without worrying about nosy high school kids.

 

Prompto's thumb caresses Noctis' hand, tracing it from the tip of Noctis' index finger to the centre of his palm. The touch is enough to focus Noctis' attention entirely in that spot, and his cheeks grow warm. He glances at the clock on the wall, silently begging it to move faster.

 

Finally, the bell rings, officially releasing the students for the next two weeks. Noctis and Prompto let the crowd rush out before getting up themselves, and walk towards the door. As they're about to leave, their teacher calls out to them.

 

''A moment, you two,'' M. Scientia says, moving away from the board to lean on his desk.

 

Noctis and Prompto pause in their tracks, turning to face the teacher, a very dubious look on their face. ''Yes, Noctis says cautiously, ''M. Scientia?''

 

''Ah,'' this is when the two of them notice there's a slight hint of uncertainty in their teacher's face. ''I'm not the school nurse, nor the health-ed teacher, but, I feel I must say this regardless. Please inform yourselves before...trying anything.''

 

Noctis blinks a couple of times, staring at Ignis. Understanding slowly dawns on him, and he turns red. ''Um—How did, uh, how did you—''

 

''You two are not exactly subtle,'' Ignis answers a bit patronizingly, as if he can't believe that the boys honestly thought they _were_ being subtle. What with students constantly texting in class, it's second nature for a teacher to check under the desks. ''In any case, it really isn't my place to discuss this with you, so, I'll keep it at that. Inform yourselves: through an experienced acquaintance perhaps, or even the Internet. But please, make sure the source is reliable. Don't take a response buried in the depths of Yahoo Answers as solid truth.''

 

''We,'' Prompto starts, managing to take over for Noctis, ''we know.''

 

''Good. Enjoy your vacation, then.''

 

There couldn't be a clearer way to say _get out of my face and let's forget this conversation ever happened_ ; the boys scurry out of the class as if an army is chasing after them. They wait until they've reached the staircase to stop and look back towards the class. ''That was,'' Noctis blinks, shakes his head in disbelief, ''surreal.''

 

''Is he allowed to do that?!'' Prompto doesn't look any better.

 

''I mean, it's not like he gave us the sex talk himself, right? Just told us to make sure we get it from somewhere. I think it's fine.

 

Prompto considers for a moment before the tension turns to a breathless laugh. ''I cannot believe that happened. Are we that obvious?''

 

''Apparently, yeah,'' Noctis grins crookedly at Prompto. ''Come on, let's get out of here.''

 

''Yeah.''

 

*

 

It's decided early on that Prompto will spend Christmas eve at Noctis' house. Noctis wants him there no matter what: Prompto mentioning that his parents probably won't be around is simply another reason. They pass by Prompto's apartment after school so the blond can pack a bag to stay the week – it takes a bit of talking to convince Prompto that he won't be imposing. Finally, they drive to the Caelum estate, and bring Prompto's stuff upstairs.

 

They laze through their evening – they order food and watch whatever shitty Christmas movie plays on TV. Prompto sits on the edge of the couch, while Noctis lies down so his head nestles in Prompto's lap. It's an unspoken fact that Noctis adores having someone play with his hair, especially when that someone is Prompto. Noctis doesn't need to ask anymore; Prompto absentmindedly reaches for Noctis' hair as soon as the movie starts.

 

Sadly, their arrangement has a flaw. Prompto doesn't share Noctis' ability to fall asleep anywhere, so, a few hours later, he jolts Noctis awake. They head upstairs to get ready for bed – Prompto takes an hour in the bathroom: showering, blow-drying his hair, brushing his teeth and flossing, and putting moisturizer on his face. The boy is gleaming when he emerges from the bathroom; Noctis, on the other hand, lies uselessly on his bed, wondering whether taking a shower is worth it.

 

Since they're sharing a bed, Noctis eventually decides that it's the least he can do to smell nice for his boyfriend. He stays awake through a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and reenters his room to stretch out on the bed.

 

Prompto's sitting up by the head of the bed, legs drawn up, looking at something on his phone. He raises his eyes a moment to glance at Noctis, and says, ''I'm following our teacher's advice.''

 

Noctis takes a second to understand, then, he says, ''Oh.''

 

They both blush up to their ears. Prompto looks to the side, stammering: ''Yeah, you know—We've been together for a month, it's ok to start thinking about that stuff, right?''

 

Prompto almost sounds like he's ashamed, and Noctis nips that shit right in the bud. ''Yeah, of course,'' he answers firmly. He might be bashful as heck for a high school boy, but he'll be damned if he lets Prompto second-guess himself. Besides, Prompto's absolutely right. They've been together a little over a month in fact, and they've shared a bed many times. It's actually hard to believe that they _haven't_ tried anything yet.

 

''So,'' Prompto glances at him, dribbling his fingers on his phone, ''have you been thinking about it?''

 

''Yeah,'' Noctis answers quietly. ''I have.''

 

They look at each other for a moment; Prompto lets his phone fall on the bed as Noctis moves closer, leaning in to kiss him. Noctis hasn't gotten over how good kissing him feels, and he doubts he ever will. His lips move slowly over Prompto's, drawing close and pulling away - teasing Prompto into chasing his kiss. He grins as Prompto makes a displeased sound, wrapping his arms around Noctis' neck to keep him close.

 

Noctis brings his hand to rest over Prompto's stomach; he leaves it there a moment before he slips it under Prompto's shirt, grazing his chest up to his pecs. And then, Prompto _laughs._

 

Noctis pulls away, blinking incredulously as Prompto giggles underneath him. ''Sorry, s-sorry,'' Prompto manages to say. ''For some reason, when you touched me, all I could think was 'he just touched my tiddy' and—'' The rest of Prompto's sentence dies in another bout of laughter.

 

Noctis watches him, dumbstruck, until the laughter dies down. The mood is completely gone by then, and Noctis mutters: ''Yup, you're way too immature for sex.''

 

As Noctis turns to get under the sheets, Prompto whines: ''Aw, come ooon, Noct! I'm sorry!''

 

''No sex for you!''

 

''Pff—'' Prompto's eyes go wide in disbelief as he holds back another laugh. ''Is that a play on 'no soup for you' from Seinfeld?''

 

''It might be,'' Noctis grins, facing away from Prompto.

 

'' _Now_ who's immature?'' Prompto gives up on finding his phone – buried somewhere in the sheets. He snuggles up to Noctis' back, and the two of them happily fall asleep.

 

*

''Your dad's coming?!''

 

''Yeah, I thought I told you.''

 

''You didn't!! I thought it'd be just us!''

 

Prompto paces up and down Noctis' room. Regis just called to warn his son he'd be there a little later than anticipated, but that he'd be there no matter what. Prompto proceeded to have a small freak-out when Noctis relayed the call; sprawled on his bed, Noctis watches the freak-out unfold. ''Chill. You've met my dad before.''

 

''Yeah, _before_ we were going out. And it's Christmas eve, you know! It's a family thing, I shouldn't intrude—''

 

''You're not.'' Noctis gets up at that, and walks over to put his hands on Prompto's shoulders. He tilts his head to stare into his boyfriend's big blue eyes. ''I want you here, and I already told my dad you would be.''

 

''Wh—Really?''

 

''Of course,'' Noctis huffs. He's gotten so used to reassuring Prompto about, well, a handful of things, that it's become somewhat of a reflex. ''He knows you're coming, and he's totally cool with it. So, don't worry, alright?''

 

Prompto stares at him, relief and gratitude slowly melting away the tension on his face. After a while, he glances away, and asks, ''Did you, um, tell him about us?''

 

''Yes.''

 

Prompto stares at him again. A sappy smile plays briefly on his lips, before he pulls on his face and cries, ''Oh god, I hope I don't embarrass myself.''

 

Noctis rolls his eyes. ''You'll be fine. Now, are you gonna get your sweet ass moving or am I eating breakfast alone?''

 

''—! What a shameless manner of speaking, Noctis!'' Prompto launches into theatrics: second-nature to him even in the throes of anxiety. It seems to put him at ease, thankfully, and he follows Noctis to the kitchen without a fuss.

 

*

 

Regis gets home a little past five, carrying presents under his arms. Noctis helps him inside, while Prompto hovers nervously in the background. On one hand, he wants to help out; on the other, he's not quite ready for his presence to be acknowledged. Noctis and his father should get the time they need to greet each other properly since they haven't seen each other in a while. Prompto doesn't want to intrude on that.

 

''Ah, Prompto, my dear boy!'' Regis' charismatic voice booms in the lobby, and the man walks over to shake Prompto's hand. ''It's wonderful to see you again.''

 

Noctis glances over them as he brings the presents under the tree, smiling slightly at the wild blush on Prompto's face.

 

''Um—Hello, sir!'' Stiff as a lamppost, Prompto tries his best to maintain eye contact with Regis. Despite Noctis assuring him of the contrary earlier, he stammers, ''I hope I'm not intruding—My parents are away and, originally, I thought Noct would be alone, too—if I'd known—''

 

''Nonsense,'' Regis waves his hand dismissively. ''When Noctis told me he would be bringing over the man he loves at Christmas, I told him I wouldn't have it any other way.''

 

Prompto freezes; from the living room, Noctis does the same.

 

Regis looks between the both of them, then, he scratches his beard. ''I suppose you haven't told each other the _L-word_ yet,'' he muses, putting air quotes around _L-word._ Clapping his hand decisively, he says, ''Well, now that that's out in the open, who's up for dinner?''

 

*

 

The evening, a bit rocky at first, turns out wonderfully. Without exchanging a word, Noctis and Prompto mutually agree to get back on the love thing later, in private, and get on with enjoying themselves. Prompto works past his discomfort, helped along by Regis' kind nature and pleasant conversation. The blond tears up when he receives an unexpected gift from Regis – a colourful strap for his camera.

 

Along with a video game he's been talking about for weeks, Noctis gives Prompto the card to a tattoo and piercing parlour. When Prompto looks at him questioningly, Noctis explains: ''You said you wanted to get a piercing, right? Consider this my promise that I'll go with you whenever you want, and I'll pay. We can go this week.''

 

''Oh, _sweet_!!'' Prompto pumps his fist, then grins slyly at Noctis. ''I'll pick the flashiest, most expensive gold stud.''

 

''Gold?'' Noctis asks evenly. ''Didn't think you were that tacky.''

 

Prompto snickers. ''Kidding. This is awesome, Noct. Can't believe you caught on to my rambling.''

 

Given that Noctis' three passions are fishing, sleeping, and eating sweets, Prompto's gift is a little unconventional. He pulls at his shirt nervously as Noctis unwraps the package of foods and snacks ordered from overseas, and blurts out: ''Sorry, it's kinda lame—but there's a lot of stuff in there that I thought you'd like to try—''

 

''And you were right,'' Noctis chimes as he digs through the box, marvelling at the array of unusual flavours.

 

Prompto smiles a bit, and points to a smaller present. ''There's also this. It's uh,'' he grins slightly, ''more of a joke.''

 

It's one of those sleep masks with anime eyes, and Prompto can't help snickering as Noctis stares at it. Regis leans over, stifling a laugh when he sees what his son is holding. ''I think it's a wonderful gift,'' he says.

 

''Yep. I love it,'' Noctis deadpans as he slips it on like a headband. He grins at Prompto, and adds: ''Gonna take some next level naps with this thing.''

 

The three of them stay up talking until midnight, and it's reluctantly that Regis excuses himself for the night, claiming he doesn't have the energy of a youngster anymore.

 

Back in Noctis' room, the boys answer the first wave of well-wishing text messages. Noctis smiles at a snap of Iris and her brother, wishing him a merry Christmas. After a month, he's happy to say that things are fine between them, and Iris seems to be doing great. He pulls the sleep mask over his eyes, and takes a snap that he captions 'ive transcended' before leaving the mask on his nightstand.

 

''So...,'' Prompto starts. ''Um, what your dad said...''

 

Noctis turns to meet Prompto's shy gaze. ''Oh,'' Noctis blushes, and thinks for a moment. Eventually, he puts down his phone, and shrugs. Feigning nonchalance when really his heart is beating loudly against his chest. ''Well, it's true. Sorry if that's weird—I know it's kinda soon.''

 

''No no,'' Prompto assures him quickly, and he walks to close the distance between them. Taking Noctis' hand gently in his, he says, ''not weird. I love you, too.''

 

They come together in a kiss, sighing into each other. Their head spinning from their mutual confession, want flowing from their heart. Noctis takes Prompto's hand; leads him to the bed. Their shirts are on the floor before they even notice, and, as he moves to straddle Prompto, Noctis raises an eyebrow. ''You're not gonna laugh if I _touch your tiddy_ this time, are you?''

 

Prompto stifles a laugh. ''Well, _now_ I don't know.''

 

''It's fine,'' Noctis says quietly. ''You won't be laughing soon.''

 

While Prompto blinks questioningly at him, Noctis shimmies backwards until he can dip between Prompto's thighs. He undoes his boyfriend's pants, fingers trembling slightly. This is a completely unplanned, spur-of-the-moment thing that he decided to do upon hearing those four words from Prompto.

 

The second Noctis puts his lips to Prompto's tip, the blond clamps a hand over his mouth. Between his fingers, he lets out: ''N-Noct—!''

 

Noctis is going on instinct alone. He has the common sense to know that teeth are definitely not what you want touching the dick you're sucking, but, other than that, he knows nothing. All he knows is that he wants to make Prompto feel good.

 

The first thing that Noctis realizes as he tries to maintain an up-and-down motion is that it's very hard to breathe around a mouthful of dick. There's a faster buildup of saliva in his mouth, and he's nearly choking a minute into it. He draws back panting, his lips swollen.

 

''Noct...?'' Prompto lifts hazy eyes toward him.

 

Noctis shakes his head dismissively before leaning back in. Ok, rookie mistake. Take two: breathe through the nose this time, he tells himself. He starts out slow, gets used to the shallow breaths he can take in through his nose, the shape and the texture of Prompto's member. Noctis has to stave off his eagerness to please Prompto as quickly and as much as possible, and it's kind of infuriating.

 

It's all the more satisfying, then, when he finally gets comfortable enough to run his tongue underneath Prompto's dick. The blond moans into his palm, and buries his free hand in Noctis' hair. Noctis' own cock twitches at that – later it'll occur to him that he might just have a hair-pulling kink.

 

Prompto rocks his hips; Noctis gags, but he refuses to pull away this time. He ignores the tears stinging the corner of his eyes, and reaches a hand out to steady Prompto's hips. He draws his mouth back only to tilt his head and kiss his way from the tip to the base.

 

''Noc...t...Noct...,'' Prompto's gasps reach Noctis' ears as Noctis takes him in again. He tries to push Noctis away with what little strength he has left. ''M-move...I'm—''

 

Noctis doesn't hear the warning, but, he feels Prompto's entire body stiffen as he comes, and Noctis has swallowed most of it before he even realizes what happened. He pulls away, blinking down at Prompto dazedly. A string of cum dribbles down his chin.

 

Underneath Noctis, Prompto is even more of a wreck. He's flushed all over, and the sight of him, spent and breathless, is incredibly provocative.

 

''Tell me you enjoyed that...,'' Noctis demands, catching his breath and wiping the cum from his chin.

 

''Are you...,'' Prompto pants, ''kidding...Where did that...come from?''

 

Noctis manages a grin. ''Another gift?''

 

''Jesus, I could get used to getting spoiled from you...,'' Prompto's head lolls to the side, and he gazes at Noctis with hooded eyes.

 

Noctis takes a moment to appreciate the view before his attention is drawn downwards to his own erection – who refuses to be ignored any longer. Oh yeah. Sucking dick turned out to be pretty hot, but, Noctis hadn't the mind to expertly jack himself off while concentrating on Prompto.

 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Prompto takes notice of the problem. ''Right, gimme a sec—''

 

''Take it easy,'' Noctis puts a hand up. ''I'll take care of it.''

 

''Noo way, just wait—I got ya.'' Prompto finds the strength to sit up as Noctis starts to jerk himself off, and he peels Noctis' hand away. Leaning in to rest his head in the crook of Noctis' neck, Prompto wraps his hand around the base of Noctis' cock. ''It's the least I can do,'' Prompto whispers against Noctis' skin, and he kisses the tender part between the shoulder and the neck.

 

Prompto leans back, and Noctis tilts his head, falling into a kiss. He comes into Prompto's hand a few minutes later.

 

After he catches his breath, Noctis grins. ''Best Christmas ever?''

 

Prompto lets out a laugh, and he looks at Noctis. ''Yeah, actually,'' he says softly. ''And not just because I got my first blowjob—although that was awesome, thank you for that—but because I was with you.''

 

Noctis smiles. He takes Prompto's hands in his, and kisses him on the mouth. ''Yeah,'' he whispers.

 


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I'm sorry for how long this took. At first I was bummed from the lack of feedback I got, then for a long while I just felt rly uninspired?? 
> 
> So I'm aware that people might not care abt this fic anymore, but I wanted to finish it nonetheless. Thus, here's the epilogue.
> 
> I hope ppl enjoy it!

''I think I'm ready.''

 

''Yeah?''

 

Prompto sets his controller down, and turns to look at Noctis. There's certainty and eagerness in his eyes – he's been wanting this for a while. He swallows; notes with an appreciative nod that the acrylic stud in his tongue doesn't hurt. ''Yeah. It's healed now, I'm all good.''

 

Noctis' heart soars at Prompto's words. He drops his controller, closes the small distance between his boyfriend and him, and presses a kiss to Prompto's lips. Just the lips at first – the piercing still worries him.

 

Sensing Noctis' hesitation, Prompto takes the lead instead. He slips his tongue between Noctis' lips, slides it under Noctis' tongue.

 

The two of them jolt at the new, unusual pressure of the little, round stud. It's...oddly nice – they reach the same conclusion, despite not knowing why. Maybe it's just mental – piercings are hot, and whatnot. Either way, it gets them good and going: they're drawing closer within the next few seconds, grabbing at each other's clothes, sighing against the other's mouth.

 

When they pull away, Noctis keeps his eyes closed for a moment. ''Finally...This month's been hell.''

 

''Yeah...,'' Prompto grins dazedly, leaning his forehead against Noctis'.

 

A month ago, the two of them went to the piercing parlour, to make use of Noctis' Christmas gift. Prompto got his tongue pierced; which meant that for the next two to three weeks, he had to do without solid foods, and kissing. Just to be safe, the boyfriends waited an extra week for the piercing to heal. For a new couple, composed of two young boys in their prime, a month without kissing was quite the challenge.

 

Nonetheless, the result is worth it: the boys discover that Prompto is made to have piercings. The tongue piercing looks phenomenal on him. His smiles are even more powerful: Noctis gets an insta-boner whenever he catches a glimpse of that shiny, cheeky ornament.

 

''Hey, Noct...'' Prompto leans back, and looks at Noctis seriously.

 

Noctis opens his eyes to look at Prompto, tilting his head slightly. ''What's up?''

 

Prompto blushes then, averting his eyes before bringing them back to Noctis. ''There's...something else I'm ready for.''

 

''What—'' Noctis blinks. ''Oh.''

 

''Y-yeah. I mean, I've been ready for weeks, but—''

 

''But what?'' Noctis tries to even his breathing – he sounds like he's in heat, dammit. _He's_ been waiting to hear those words for weeks, and he will take Prompto right here on this couch if he has to.

 

''Never mind, it's too embarrassing to say...''

 

Alright, now, Noctis is curious. He blinks, staring at Prompto. ''Spit it out, what is it?''

 

''Well, you know...,'' Prompto starts, looking away. ''We could've fucked at any point in the last few weeks, but making love without kissing....that's...you know...''

 

Noctis starts gaping as he listens to Prompto. By the time Prompto finishes talking, Noctis is gone. He's ascended. He brings his hands to cover his face, and turns away to bury his head in the armrest. ''What the fuck...,'' he mutters, his voice muffled.

 

''W-what's wrong? Are you laughing at me?''

 

Prompto sounds devastated, so Noctis is quick to sit up and face him again. One hand still covering his face, he says: ''I'm not, I swear. You're just too fucking adorable, I couldn't believe you were real for a second. I got too embarrassed.''

 

Blushing at being called adorable, Prompto pouts and sputters: ''I told you it was embarrassing...You made me say it out loud.''

 

''I know, I know.'' Noctis kisses Prompto's cheek, nose, forehead. ''I'm really not sorry, though. I'm glad I got to hear how you feel.'' Grinning, he adds: ''Our first time will be so sweet it'll rot your teeth.''

 

Prompto's face lights up, and he smiles at Noctis lovingly. ''With all the candy I eat, you're gonna have to really lay on the sweetness to measure up.''

 

''Oh, don't worry,'' Noctis assures him. ''I'm talking sweet nothings in your ear, fingers running through your hair, kisses up and down your arms...The works.''

 

Prompto shakes his head, giggling. ''Yeah, right. We're two seventeen year-old guys having sex for the first time. It's gonna be a complete mess, dude.''

 

''Will you just let me be smooth?''

 

*

 

 

The days go by in a rose-coloured dream for the two lovebirds, and they wake up to see that winter gave way to spring one day. The sun is out, there are buds in the trees, droplets of water roll off the roof of the house to the muddy ground.

 

Prompto crawls out of bed first, leaving Noctis' side to go pee. He's spent nearly every night at Noctis' place since they got together. Noctis insisted, and Prompto gave in to the offer easily. He hardly ever feels alone anymore – even when he goes to the apartment and finds it empty. It doesn't make him ache the way it did before, and Prompto knows why.

 

It's not his home anymore.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Prompto considers going back to bed. He heads to the window instead, scratching his belly. He cracks the curtains open slightly, and smiles at the weather. Maybe they could go on a date today! Prompto would take lots of pictures, and they could hold hands, and it would be great.

 

It's a good thing that Noctis isn't awake to see him gush. Prompto treads quietly downstairs to make himself some toast. He thinks of making breakfast for Noctis, but decides not to risk it after the disaster last time. While Noctis can surprisingly handle himself enough in the kitchen, Prompto still needs supervised practice.

 

On a whim, Prompto decides to check the P.O box after eating his breakfast, and spends a minute staring at the envelope sent from a certain university. It's addressed to Noctis, of course, but it reminds Prompto of his own application.

 

He forgot all about universities and applications and waiting for a response in his time with Noctis. All of it seemed unimportant compared to the boyfriend who made him so unbelievably happy. With this reminder in hand, however, Prompto begins to wonder: if he goes to the apartment, will there be an envelope waiting for him too?

 

Months ago, he applied to a school that specializes in photography, among a few other domains. Dreamy boyfriend or not, this means a lot to Prompto as well. Being a photographer has always been his dream.

 

Prompto hurries back to Noctis' bedroom, envelope in hand. He leaves it on the nightstand with a note that says [Be back soon] – although he's pretty sure he'll have time to run to the apartment and back before Noctis wakes up.

 

Turns out he's absolutely right: Prompto returns to Noctis' house with his mail in hand a brisk, hour-long run later, just as Noctis sits up in bed. Noctis' hair is a mess, and his eyes are crusted shut; he hears Prompto shuffle in the room before seeing him, and mumbles: ''Mornin'...''

 

''Morning,'' Prompto replies, nervousness in his voice. He doesn't know how he managed it, but he held off opening the envelope that he received from his university of choice until he got here.

 

Noctis rubs his eyes, blinks, and looks at Prompto at last. ''What's u—Did you go for a _run?!_ ''

 

Prompto remembers that he's in sweats, that his hair is damp, and that his face is flushed from running. He smiles sheepishly. ''Yeah.''

 

''You know, you don't have to do that anymore...'' Noctis falls back into bed, closing his eyes and muttering: ''I'll love you even if you get fat.''

 

''Good to know...,'' Prompto isn't sure what to say to that, but he's weirdly happy to hear it. Shuffling to the bed, he sits down on the mattress, and stares at the envelope. ''Hey, Noct?''

 

''Mm?''

 

''We got our college responses. I went to get mine at the apartment today.''

 

For a moment, Noctis doesn't move. Then, he turns, looking at Prompto from the pillow. ''Did you open it? What did it say?''

 

Prompto lifts the envelope where Noctis can see it. ''I, um, wanted to wait.''

 

''Alright,'' Noctis nods. ''Let's see it, then.''

 

''Y-yeah,'' Prompto takes a deep, shuddering breath. He rips open the envelope, takes out the letter, unfolds it, runs his eyes down the first few lines...''I got in,'' he whispers.

 

Noctis grins. ''Way to go, Prompto.'' He moves to kiss Prompto's shoulder through the damp shirt.

 

Prompto can't wipe the big, silly smile he has off his face for a solid ten minutes as he sits there and pictures his college life – doing what he loves, coming home to the person he loves. He can't believe how good his life got in a year. It feels too good to be true, yet it _is_ true.

 

Meanwhile, Noctis rolls out of bed and ducks into the bathroom. When he comes out, he declares: ''Alright, get your ass in the shower. We're going out for a celebratory breakfast.''

 

''Oh, Noct—!'' Prompto blinks, emerging from his daydream to twist around and point to Noctis' nightstand. ''You also got a response.''

 

Noctis stares at the envelope on his nightstand for a moment. Finally, he says, ''I'm good.''

 

Prompto blinks again. ''What do you mean?''

 

Noctis sighs, and moves to sit beside Prompto. Seems like it's truth time. It's just as well: if there's someone Noctis can share this with, it's Prompto, and it's about time he gets it all off his chest. ''I sent that application months ago, back when everyone was doing it. Honestly, though, I...don't think I want to go to college. There's nothing I want to go into—I just applied for whatever.''

 

Prompto listens attentively, and he nods. ''So, what are you going to do after high school?''

 

''Start working, I guess. Doesn't matter where.'' Noctis pauses, looking towards his window. There's sunlight filtering in from the small crack Prompto left. Softly, Noctis adds: ''I used to be afraid of amounting to nothing, but I'm not anymore. I'm not nothing when I'm with you. I'm someone who can help support you however I can, and that's something I can be proud of, and my dad can be proud of. It's something I _want_...If you'll have me.''

 

It's quiet for a while, and Noctis doesn't dare look at Prompto until he hears him sniffle. Noctis blushes at the sight, clumsily reaching out to take Prompto's hand. ''I—didn't think you'd _cry_...''

 

''Well!!'' Prompto turns his face away, and sputters: ''You—you really don't have a dream, or anything?''

 

''I don't,'' Noctis shakes his head; squeezes Prompto's hand. ''You're the only thing I've ever wanted without the shadow of a doubt. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I end up, or what I end up doing. I can work while you go to school, and save up for a place. I know I don't want to rely on my dad's money forever, either.''

 

Prompto sniffles, runs his free hand across his nose. He snaps his head towards Noctis then, and exclaims: ''And what's with that 'if you'll have me' crap? Of course I wanna be with you, too!''

 

Noctis grins. ''Yeah?''

 

''Yeah! Noct, you—this,'' Prompto gestures to the acceptance letter, ''wouldn't mean much to me if I didn't have you in my life. Before I met you, my life felt so empty. I felt alone even when I was surrounded by people.''

 

Noctis listens quietly. Prompto doesn't often open up to him like this – neither of them do – and Noctis feels honoured to get a piece of Prompto's past. It hurts him to think of Prompto feeling lonely, in that empty apartment he visited a few times, so he squeezes Prompto's hand tighter. That's over now. He'll never let Prompto feel alone again.

 

Prompto smiles shakily. ''But you gave a place where I belong. A home. And I'm not talking about this house when I say that—I'm talking about you. So, it doesn't matter to me either what I end up doing—I'm happiest when I'm with you.''

 

Noctis' eyes start to prickle somewhere in the middle of Prompto's speech. He makes an obvious attempt to hide his face, and Prompto smiles bemusedly. ''Guess it's your turn to cry, huh?''

 

''Shut up,'' Noctis mutters. ''Go shower, will you? You stink so bad my eyes are watering.''

 

Prompto laughs softly. ''I guess that's fair...''

 

Neither of them let go of each other's hand.

 

''Let's make a good home together,'' Noctis says at last.

 

Prompto smiles. ''Yeah.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @narumiya-gei for more fun things! !


End file.
